


Rawhide Suibokuga

by ToniArkens



Series: Blue Devils [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor PharMercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniArkens/pseuds/ToniArkens
Summary: New threats come when one least expects them.





	1. Oh Cool A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> For Uncle Mike, Grandpa Jim, and Mom.
> 
> At least you didn't have to miss each other for long.

In this particular corner of New Mexico, gunshots were never really reported.

 

It wasn’t that it was a bad neighborhood or anything. It was just that, well, that sort of thing just  _ happened _ there. Or at least, it had for the past few years.

 

There was a decent amount of space between the house in question and those of the neighbors, but even if they had been on top of one another, there would have been pretty much no chance of an accident. Because each shot hit the bullseye without fail.

 

The sun was beating down particularly hard that day, beads of sweat dripping down Jesse’s forehead. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it held a familiarity that made it all worth it. A reminder of a simpler time. Simpler, yes. But far more lonely.

 

As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he helped himself to the glass of brandy sitting on the table behind him. Technically, he really should have been drinking water, instead. But he wasn’t exactly known to be a man of good habits.

 

“Getting tired?” He looked up from his drink, noting that Hanzo was smirking as he drew back an arrow. The target suffered an alarmingly accurate blow.

 

“Not a chance. I ain’t that old yet.” Jesse finished up the drink before refilling his glass. 

 

A slight chuckle, Hanzo grabbing another arrow out of his quiver. Jesse’s gaze lingered on him. Even after all this time, he felt his heart leap ever so slightly as the sun glinted off Hanzo’s ring. A simple gold band; He did like the traditional things, after all. But so much meaning behind it, so much said without a word. Their hearts were on display for everyone to see, and he was damn proud of that.

 

It still didn’t seem real sometimes. Waking up with Hanzo beside him, with the kids playing one game or another in the living room. Just the four of them, having a normal life as a normal family. 

 

Well, besides the whole “Homicide victims” thing, but that was extended family as far as the kids were concerned. So that didn’t count.

 

Hanzo went to retrieve his arrows from the target, Jesse taking this opportunity to reload his revolver. “You got the time, babe? I told Andriana I’d pick her up from Katherine’s house at two so I can grab Dimitrios from swim practice on my way back.” Hanzo checked his watch, only smirking a bit as he met Jesse’s eyes without a word. “What?” Oh. Wait. “It’s noon, isn’t it?”

 

If he had a dollar for every time someone made a joke like that.

 

Even so, it was Hanzo, so he could live with it. Not that he particularly minded it in general, but there were limits. 

 

They shared a laugh, but a silence fell soon after. “What is it?” Hanzo made his way over, leaning his bow against the table.

 

“What’s what?”

 

“Something is bothering you.”

 

“No there’s not.”

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo put his hands on his shoulders. “I have known you for three years now, and you remain just as terrible a liar as the day we met.”

 

He sighed, shaking his head. He was good, that one. “I’ve just been thinkin’ lately….” How could he possibly word this? “I think it’s about time we train the kids. I know they’re young, but if anything ever happened--”

 

“Absolutely not.” Hanzo crossed his arms, locking eyes with him. “They are  _ children _ Jesse. You and I were both subjected to such a thing at their age, and we both know how that ended up. We were thrown into a life of violence and depravity.”

 

A nod, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily. “Yeah, but we were also bein’ taught by a gang and a criminal empire. We’re just a couple of parents who wanna make sure our kids are safe. Hanzo, I was eight years old first time I fired a gun, killed a man six months later. Now Andriana, she’s nine now, so yeah, maybe she’s still a little young. But Dimitrios is goin’ on twelve. Still a kid, but more that capable to understand the risks that go along with fightin’. I don’t like the idea any more than you do, babe, but look at us. We’re a couple of wanted criminals who’ve also pissed off at least one terrorist organization. This whole ‘American Dream’ thing we got goin’ on won’t last forever. If we get arrested, that’s one thing. Kids’ll be more or less fine. But if Talon gets a whiff of us, if my sister finds out we’re alive, this ain’t gonna be all calm and collected for ‘em. They’ll target ‘em, Hanzo. ‘Cause they know that they’re our weak point. And all I’m sayin’ is that I wanna be prepared in case that ever happens.”

 

A memory surfaced in Hanzo’s mind, the details having become vague with time. But he would never completely forget it. He had been… ten, perhaps? Which would have made Genji around seven. Someone had held a grudge against their father for one reason or another-- Nothing really out of the ordinary. But they had decided to retaliate. One afternoon, they had been getting lunch out in the village, only to have a man attack them. He had been focused on Hanzo, which had left Genji able to take him down. How would things have changed had his brother not been forced into training at such a young age? Would either of them have survived?

 

“Perhaps…” He took a breath, shaking his head. “We should ask their opinions first. If they do not wish to, I will not be the one to insist upon it.”

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t dream of it.” He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist, pressed his face into his neck. “Thanks, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo smiled. “Of course.” Then, with a touch of humor. “Now stop, it is far too hot for this right now.”

 

“Aww, what?” Jesse only laughed, holding on tighter as Hanzo tried to pull away. “Sorry, babe, don’t think I can do that.”

 

A laugh of his own as he struggled. “You smell of sweat and dirty leather! Let go!”

 

“Oh no, what’s this?” He forced Hanzo’s head to lay on his chest. “Gee, I dunno what’s goin’ on, babe! It’s like we’re bein’ drawn to each other!”

 

After a few more seconds of laughter, Jesse did let Hanzo wriggle free. His face was red, a playful glint in his eyes that had only come to exist in the past couple years. “You are impossible.”

 

“Maybe.” Finishing off the glass of brandy and promptly unloading his gun onto the target, Jesse then turned back to face him, tipping his hat. “But you’re the one who married me.”

 

Hanzo’s gaze moved to the ground for just a moment as he shook his head, smile never leaving. “Yes, I am.”

 

And he didn’t plan on regretting that fact any time soon.


	2. Back In The Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack seemed to be somewhere between despondent and rushed, if that was possible. “I’d rather not discuss it over the phone. I need you and Shimada on the first plane over here, we’ll talk about it then."

“Dad, can you come help me?”

 

“My hands’re full right now, can you ask your father?”

 

“I don’t know where he is!”

 

“Well, you could look for him! What’s the problem, anyway?”

 

“I have to pee!”

 

Before Jesse could ask just what the hell this had to do with him, Hanzo entered the kitchen with Dimitrios in tow. Jesse turned away from the dishes he was washing as his husband began to speak. “Now, will you be the one to say what you did, or will I?”

 

Dimitrios cast his eyes to the ground, hands in his pockets. “I put Andriana’s chair in the tree.”

 

A few seconds of trying to comprehend what he just heard. “What--  _ Why _ would you-- How did you even--” He shook his head. “Babe, could you get it down? You’re way more spry than I am these days. And I know if I try, I’ll be there for an hour.”

 

Hanzo nodded, giving an expression meant to tell Jesse to talk to their son. So once they were alone, Jesse knelt before him. “The fuck, lil’ man?” Dimitrios never met his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

 

He shrugged. “I just thought it’d be funny.”

 

“And tell me what made you think that puttin’ your sister’s wheelchair in a tree would be funny.” He didn’t answer. “Look. You’re gonna finish doin’ the dishes for me. When you’re done with that, you’re gonna apologize to your sister, then go straight to your room, got it?”

 

“...Got it.”

 

“And no books for the next few days.”

 

“Oh, what?!” 

 

“You heard me.” Hanzo must have gotten the wheelchair out of the tree, because Andriana practically flew by them and into the bathroom. Dimitrios turned to follow. “Nope. No apologizin’ though the door, you can wait ‘til she’s done.” He sighed, muttering something in Greek that Jesse didn’t understand. A raise of his brow caused Dimitrios to look sheepishly away, suggesting it had been a swear. “What the hell’s gotten into you lately?”

 

Dimitrios shoved his hands into his pockets. “Nothing.”

 

“Now, don’t gimme that. This ain’t like you. This is the second time this month you’ve done somethin’ stupid for a joke. And not the good kinda stupid, either. Is this some sorta preteen rebellion thing? ‘Cause if it is, I can just get you some hair dye an’ a couple of old punk rock albums--”

 

“Dad, I want to join Overwatch.”

 

“You what?”

 

Both turned to face Hanzo as he spoke from the doorway. Dimitrios felt his face go warm as he met his father’s eyes. He had never been very good at reading people, but Hanzo was especially difficult in that respect.

 

Andriana joined them now. “You said we were gonna keep it a secret!” 

 

Jesse shook his head. “Now hold on.  _ Both _ of you? You two’ve discussed this?” The kids exchanged a glance before nodding.

 

A sigh as Hanzo knelt before them. “Overwatch is currently violating no fewer than ten international laws simply by existing. The moment they dispatch for a mission, that number grows exponentially. And these missions are not fun and games. Battles can come when you least expect them, and last for hours or days. People die.”

 

“I know! But-- But I’m smart, and Andriana’s tough! We could do it! Plus it’s where you two met, and you could train us and--”

 

Jesse interrupted. “What we’re gettin’ at,” A hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Is Morrison won’t let you officially join ‘til you’re eighteen. Wait ‘til then, and if you’re still dead-set on joinin’, you can bet we’ll be right with you.” He smiled at both of them, at they way they were beaming with excitement. “But don’t think I forgot. Dimitrios, what’ve you got t’ say to your sister?”

 

Eyes back on the floor now. “Sorry….” Andriana stuck her tongue out at him, but giggled a bit after.

 

Dimitrios taking to the dishes, Andriana heading off to draw in her room. Hanzo and Jesse headed outside, where the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky. “Well that happened a lot sooner than expected.” Jesse let out a breath of smoke from his cigar. “I was thinkin’ it’d be at least another year ‘til it got brought up.”

 

“I suppose it is good we discussed it already, then.” Hanzo’s gaze was upwards, and it was clear that his mind was elsewhere.

 

“You’re hopin’ they change their minds.” Not a question. He knew Hanzo far too well to wonder.

 

Hanzo closed his eyes. “I have already lost one to the dangers such a choice brings forth. I will not forbid them from doing so, but I have no idea what I would do should I lose another.”

 

Jesse put his arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. “You know as well as I do that Genji’d be all for them joinin’. He’d be over the moon about it.”

 

A slight laugh, though it was sad. “I know that he would. That is what worries me.”

 

Andriana’s voice cut through the sounds of the night. “One: Uncle Genji knew what he was talking about if that’s true. Two: Phone. I dunno who it is.” She held out the phone, though not to either of her parents in particular.

 

Hanzo raised a brow. “Who do they wish to speak with?” Andriana only shrugged.

 

A moment of hesitation, but Jesse took the phone from his daughter’s hands. “Hello?”

 

“McCree.”

 

“Jack? The hell are--”

 

“It’s last minute, I know. But we need you both here.”

 

Hanzo cast him a questioning look, Jesse shrugging a bit. “This ain’t like you. What’s wrong?”

 

Jack seemed to be somewhere between despondent and rushed, if that was possible. “I’d rather not discuss it over the phone. I need you and Shimada on the first plane over here, we’ll talk about it then. Things have gone downhill, and there are two new recruits for you both on top of it.”

 

“Whoa there, hold on. So you’re tellin’ me that for  _ some reason _ , no one else can train these two, so we have to drop everythin’ and haul all four of us off to Gibraltar--”

 

“Not Gibraltar.” A pause, Jack clearly having to resist telling them everything running through his mind. “We’re at the Watchpoint in Argentina.”

 

Now there was something he hadn’t expected. “Sorry, did I hear ya right? Argentina? Jack, we abandoned that place after--”

 

“I know. And I promise that I will explain everything as soon as you get here. But you need to trust me.”

 

He looked over to Hanzo, who had more or less figured out what was being asked of them. A nod in approval substituted words. “Got it. First flight out. Fakin’ bein’ dead was startin’ to get a little dull, anyway.”


	3. The World Turned Upside-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the week, there were many things that Jesse McCree had absolutely not, in any way, expected that he would be doing. One was going to Argentina. Number two was losing track of his son in Argentina. 
> 
> And number three was ever being seen getting into a goddamn mini van.

“You got everythin’, babe?”

 

“Yes, I-- Wait. There should be two of you, Andriana, where is your brother?”

 

“Uh….”

 

“Oh son of a bitch.”

 

This was not how they had expected their first moments in Argentina to go. It was one thing for Dimitrios to run off to cause mischief with his friends, but they assumed that he would know better than to duck out of their sights at an airport in a foreign country.

 

It was, however, no more than two minutes before they located him. He was practically bouncing on his toes as he waved over to his family, standing beside a familiar figure.

 

He was beaming as they approached. “I found Aunt Angela!”

 

“I didn’t expect you to tell them about me.” A soft smile graced her lips as she offered a hug to both Jesse and Hanzo. 

 

Jesse shrugged a bit. “Why wouldn’t we? You’re kinda the reason both of us are alive.”

 

She laughed a bit, unable to deny the fact even in modesty. “Also, Aunt Angela? Is everyone on the team--”

 

“No.” Hanzo’s turn now. “No, just you.”

 

They locked eyes for a moment, understanding coming forth in an instant. It was clear that Hanzo was forcing the smile, and that seeing her brought forth memories he would rather not think about. It caused a pang of hurt in her own heart, as well, but she could not dwell on it. Hanzo got an extra hug, and she noticed that he had become far more open to accepting them.

 

“Well then,” Turning back to the kids now. “I’ve met Dimitrios, which must mean that you are Andriana. How old are you, sweetheart?”

 

“I’m nine and a half!”

 

Angela feigned surprise in the way one does with children. “Nine and a half! I could have sworn you were at least fifteen!” Andriana giggled, Dimitrios ruffling his sister’s hair a bit. “Fareeha has the car outside. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” 

 

Hanzo nodded in agreement. “And I assume that no answers regarding why we are here will come until we arrive?”

 

Shaking her head, Angela led them off. “I’m afraid not. But Jack will explain everything as soon as we get to the base. I do have information on the new recruits, however. So you won’t be completely in the dark.” That was good, at least.

 

At the beginning of the week, there were many things that Jesse McCree had absolutely not, in any way, expected that he would be doing. One was going to Argentina. Number two was losing track of his son in Argentina. 

 

And number three was ever being seen getting into a goddamn mini van.

 

But you know, with four adults and two kids, you just sort of had to make do. And if you had to look like a white suburban soccer mom in doing so, so be it.

 

Fareeha was just as enthusiastic as Angela in greeting them, and the kids already seemed to be taking a liking to her. Just wait until they found out that she too had wanted to join Overwatch at a young age. Both Jesse and Hanzo assumed that they would never be able to separate the three of them.

 

"Here's the basic information." Angela handed back a folder from her spot in the passenger seat. "Their names are Aidan and Cameron Abraham."

 

Jesse handed Hanzo one packet of papers, while he himself looked over the other. "Hold on a second." He looked up, meeting Fareeha's eyes via the rearview mirror. "These are kids."

 

Angela turned somber. "I know, Jesse. But it is not my decision."

 

"And what about the eighteen plus rule? That's just gone out the window? I mean, this one's sixteen, and, babe, lemme see that for a second. Thirteen. This one's thirteen, Angela. Why ain't we tellin' 'em to come back once their balls've dropped?"

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Never mind, sweetpea, I'll tell you when you're older."

 

"The rule is still in place." Fareeha glanced at the map on the dashboard, which suggested that they were getting close. "They won't be able to join until then, but we're starting to train them now. With everything going on, we'll need all the help we can get if things go wrong again."

 

"And if we refuse?"

 

All attention was on Hanzo, whom Jesse had noticed had been oddly quiet even for him. "What're you talkin' about, babe? We're already here, why--"

 

"I will not train him! There is nothing to discuss!" Hands gripped the documents, stare locked onto the floor. Dimitrios and Andriana cast one another an anxious, confused look.

 

Angela, however, seemed as though she had been expecting his reaction. "I understand, Hanzo. I do. But please, at least meet him before you make any decisions. No one else has any experience in his field of expertise. And he's good, yes, but he still has a lot to learn."

 

Hanzo said nothing, turning his attention out the window. He kept the papers in his hands, holding on as though he could not bear to let them go. Jesse didn't dare ask to see. Not yet. Answers would come soon, he was certain of it. 

 

As they pulled onto a dirt road, Jesse thought of every crappy spy movie he had ever watched. This place reminded him of just that. There was about a mile of nothing-- Save for the occasional buried land mine in the grass, remind the kids not to play out there-- and then a large warehouse-esque building. Of course, Jesse knew better. Underground was where the real action took place. They were probably driving over part of it right now. 

 

Two figures stood in front of the gate, one by the controls. Both Hanzo and Jesse recognized them immediately. As they pulled up, Zarya offered a nod in greeting when she peeked in the back window. Jesse returned the sentiment. Hanzo did not. Hana was making playful faces at the children, looking completely innocent despite being in her mech.

 

Once she was given the go-ahead, Ana opened the gate. As they drove through, Jesse noted the fact that some of Satya's turrets were in place, as well. 

 

So this really was serious. They never had such strict security measures, not since the recall.

 

But they didn't stop there. One of Jamison's traps was set up just inside the doorway, which was in range of a turret which clearly belonged to Torbjörn. It seemed, however, to be deactivated for the moment. Probably for the best, since Andriana and Dimitrios hadn't gotten their DNA samples taken to be sure it wouldn't shoot them.

 

Some mechanical whirring greeted them, everyone turning to face a doorway to their left. Now this, this was all the proof they needed to know that things were far from good here. 

 

"Hey, buddy. Long time no see. Puttin' ya to work?" Bastion gave a small wave in response as they got out of turret configuration. Good. Not that Jesse had anything against them, but seeing that gun pointed at you tended to make you wonder if you were going to be finding out what thirty rounds per second straight to the face felt like. 

 

Bastion made a few sounds which Jesse liked to think meant, "Good to see you, McCree! I missed you! You look great!" but was probably just more of a standard greeting. Their head tilted a bit as they looked at Andriana and Dimitrios, seeming to be considering how to act. "Don't worry, they're with us. These're our kids." As if to prove his point, he put his hands on the kids' heads. "They'll be joinin' you in a few years, ain't that right?" Andriana enthusiastically agreed, while Dimitrios only gave a timid smile.

 

Without warning, the children were torn from Jesse's reach. A split second of panic overtook everyone before the reason was spotted. 

 

"My goodness, look at you two! You're so adorable!"

 

Despite still being upset, Hanzo couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Hello, Lena."

 

She was hugging them both, her own grin as wide and excited as ever. Andriana was laughing, Dimitrios not so much. "Now what's this I hear about the two of you wanting to join the team? You're gonna love it, I promise you!"

 

"All right." Jesse nudged Lena a bit. "We still need some answers over here."

 

The joy drained out of her face immediately. "Right, yeah. Come on, then."


	4. Demons and Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought back to the photographs, of the images of the weapons the boys had used in the defense of the school. He’d caught a glimpse of it while checking Aidan’s age, but it hadn’t really stuck in his mind as an important detail. But now that he thought about it, why hadn’t he pieced it together?

It didn’t feel right coming back. Jesse kept the feeling to himself, but he could tell that Lena, Angela, and Fareeha noticed. Hanzo, as well, but he was more confused than anything. The kids seemed to be far too excited regarding their new surroundings to be aware of much else.

 

Dimitrios and Andriana were shown to their rooms, as they were technically not allowed at the security debriefing. It took Hanzo everything he had not to insist on staying with them.

 

Seeing everyone again should have been a comfort, but there was an air of familiarity in their auras. Even in all his time with them, Jesse had only seen them like this a handful of times. They looked tired, concerned, defeated. 

 

They looked the same as they had when Genji had been killed.

 

In an odd change of events, Ana was the one to speak today instead of Jack. “Most of you know why we are here.” The lack of spark in her eye made her look like a completely different person. “But for those who don’t… I will try to be brief and to the point. The watchpoint in Gibraltar was subject to an attack two days ago. Luckily, no lives were taken, but we still don’t know what he wanted.”

 

“He?” Jesse interrupted, looking around the room for answers. “You’re tellin’ me that one guy managed to screw things up so bad y’all had to relocate halfway ‘cross the planet?” No one met his eye. “Who the hell was it then?”

 

Ana pulled up a holovid with what appeared to be security footage. It was strange, really. At first, it was completely normal. But the moment a figure appeared on the screen, it became distorted to the point that no one would be able to determine any features other than the black of the intruder’s clothing.

 

Of course, Jesse assumed he knew who it was. But no, the fighting style didn’t match Gabe-- Reaper’s. Not Gabe. He didn’t seem to be using guns, appearing to be more fond of hand-to-hand combat. The occasional glint of metal suggested that he had knives strapped to his belt. There was something about him, something Jesse couldn’t quite place. Until, of course, he could. “My God, is that who I think it is?”

 

The video paused, images popping up one after the other. Each one was just as unclear as the video, but the same figure was in all of them. “He has been more or less in the public eye lately, yes. The media refers to him as The Demon. There have been attacks in South Africa, France, two in America, and Taiwan in the past year and a half, and that’s just the ones we know of. More often than not, he does not leave survivors.”

 

“And yet, no one was killed this time.” Hanzo’s voice was soft, as though a million thoughts were running through his head at once. “He is responsible for the slaughter in California, yes? Fifty people died there, and every single one was heavily armed and on constant alert. Yet, no one was seriously injured here. Which raises the question of what The Demon wants.”

 

Silence was heavy as this was considered. “I’m not sure he  _ wants _ anything in particular.” Angela shook her head. “There’s no pattern in his targets. The attack in Massachusetts was on a school. Younger kids were visiting for a field trip. That’s… where we found Cam and Aidan.”

 

Oh.

 

Even Jamison seemed more than a little irritated that this was the case. Most people he didn’t particularly care about. But kids? There was a code in the business. You always spared kids if you could.

 

“The Demon had others with him that day.” Ana more or less changing the subject. “The boys were able to fend off many of them, more than likely saving a significant number of lives. So you understand why we felt it was a good idea to bring them in.”

 

“Yeah, guess so….” There was still something Hanzo wasn’t telling him, he was certain of it. Ever since the outburst on the way over, he had seemed on edge. So when the meeting adjourned, he wasted no time asking questions.

 

Okay, maybe he wasted a  _ little _ time. But what was he supposed to say, what words were right here? “So….” Nice start. “The kids, huh? Cam and Aidan, I mean. Not our kids. We already know how great they are.” Out with it, already. “What’s goin’ on, Hanzo? You burnin’ your fingers or somethin’?”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“Never mind. Just tell me what’s goin’ on. You ain’t been yourself the past couple hours.” Hanzo tried to leave the room, but Jesse stepped in front of him. “No, listen. I know you’re the kinda guy to just let stuff eat away at him, but I wanna help, okay? So spill, beautiful.”

 

He wanted to stay quiet, but Jesse was not the kind of person who just let things go. “Did you not see?” A confused expression suggested not. “The boy I am meant to train. Younger than his brother by three years, yes?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Their father passed unexpectedly several years ago, correct?”

 

“‘S what the documents said. But I don’t--”

“And what is his weapon of choice?”

 

“It’s a--” Jesse stopped himself. “Oh. Okay, yeah I get it now.”

 

He thought back to the photographs, of the images of the weapons the boys had used in the defense of the school. He’d caught a glimpse of it while checking Aidan’s age, but it hadn’t really stuck in his mind as an important detail. But now that he thought about it, why hadn’t he pieced it together? 

 

Hanzo could hardly hold a sword himself. How could he be expected to train someone to use one?

 

“I cannot do what is asked of me.” His sullen tone was, Jesse knew, a disguise to hide his pain. “I cannot look at him and see my brother. I refuse to fall into that rut of sorrow once again.”

 

That kid needed him, and Hanzo was going to just bail out? But then, Jesse couldn’t really blame him. After everything he’d went through, he was expected to put it all aside and treat this boy like he wasn’t a constant reminder of all he’d lost. 

 

He took Hanzo in his arms, pressing his lips to the top of his hair. “You’ve done so well, darlin’. You don’t have to do anythin’ you don’t want to. I’m sure I can work with him just fine.”

 

“...Thank you.”


	5. Where I Left You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swords in hand, both at the ready. The beginning of the match. One. Two. Three. Four. Slash. Duck. Kick. Hanzo on the ground, Genji standing over him. Next round. Jump. Block. Stab. Hanzo down again.

“Hanzo, excellent form.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Genji, don’t forget to watch your posture.”

 

“Yes, Shouta-- I mean, sir.”

 

The two men stood by, watching the boys as they crashed their wooden swords together. Every movement was thought out, Hanzo murmuring tips to his brother every so often. “Cease combat.” The taller of the men spoke, the children obeyed, offering warriors’ salutes to one another. “Take a break. Ten minutes.”

 

A hand on Genji’s head, a fond smile. What would either of them have thought had they known that their years together were swiftly coming to a close?

 

The boys grabbed a couple bottles of water, their teachers making their way to the opposite side of the room. They kept their voices low, glancing around to be sure they went unheard. “He’s been asking questions.”

 

“You know how he is regarding his sons, Kaito. He will not fret.”

 

A deep breath, Kaito shaking his head. “He has had the tattoo for two years already. Perhaps if he had not been so shielded until this point--”

 

Shouta glanced over in the direction the children-- and that was what they were, children-- had gone and couldn’t help the faintest smile from sneaking onto his lips. “His time will come. You know as well as I do that Genji is an exceptional warrior.”

 

“Yes, well, sometimes I wonder whether or not he is fit to be a true member of the Clan.”

 

The expression on Kaito’s face was nothing short of panic. He pulled Shouta close, voice a harsh whisper. “Do you have a death wish? If Master Shimada heard you say anything of the sort, he would have both our heads! Now I will agree it is odd, but if the dragons are meant to come to him, they will.”

 

From just out of sight, Genji’s fists were clenched to the point where had he not been wearing gloves, his nails certainly would have drawn blood. As for Hanzo, it was taking every bit of discipline he could manage to keep from going out there and berating them. “Let it be.” Very quiet, very composed.

  
  


Perhaps it was due to the amount of time they had spent together over the years, or perhaps it was something to do with that brotherly connection that they had once believed in when they were younger. But Hanzo knew that the rage on Genji’s face was no more than a front. He had always considered himself to be second-best, the one that the Clan could do without. So hearing this, it must have stung. 

 

“Hanzo! Genji!” Kaito’s voice echoing. “Come, time to continue.”

 

A nod to his brother, Hanzo heading back first. Genji was right on his heels, forcing the smile he always wore. 

 

Swords in hand, both at the ready. The beginning of the match. One. Two. Three. Four. Slash. Duck. Kick. Hanzo on the ground, Genji standing over him. Next round. Jump. Block. Stab. Hanzo down again.

 

No no no, this wasn’t right. Hanzo was better than him, he always had been. He knew what was going on. “Stop it.” Said just loud enough so that only Hanzo could hear. Genji prepared himself again. Hardly a minute of fighting. Same result. “I said  _ stop _ .” Harsher now. Again. Again, Hanzo fell. Genji’s grip on the wooden sword tightened. “Stop letting me win!”

 

He was aware of the shouting, but paid it no mind in this moment. His eyes were shut tight, both in anger and to hold back tears of frustration. 

 

“Genji….” He opened his eyes. Kaito and Shouta were on either side of Hanzo, seeming to be ready to drag him away at any moment. But Hanzo, despite the fresh cut on his forehead from where Genji had hit him, he was smiling. No, more than that. He was  _ beaming _ . “Genji, look behind you.”

 

When he did, he understood.

 

They were not large by any means, but this was normal for the first time. Both hovered in the air as they took in the face of their master, their surroundings. As he stared at the small green dragons before him, Genji instinctively touched his back, suddenly very much aware of the tattoo that covered it. No one said a word, no one moved a muscle. This was an extremely important moment. He had summoned them, yes. But now they would discover whether or not the dragons would accept him.

 

A small step forward. A slow offer of his hand. Hanzo was ready to help in case they turned on him. 

 

All at once, the dragons rushed forward, green light illuminating Genji as one flew to sit on his head, the other curling around his arm. Genji was laughing, seeming to be having the most fun he had in a long time.

 

Hanzo smiled as he got to his feet, and finally, the truth set in.

 

His baby brother was growing up.

 

One flew over to him, staring him directly in the eyes before actually licking his nose. “Brother, she likes you!” The other one was poking its head out from beneath Genji’s scarf. 

 

“She?” Hanzo raised a brow.

 

“Yes! Her name is Aya! And this one, he will be called… Juro! No, Yuuta!”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “Genji, they are spirit beasts of immeasurable power, not dogs.”

 

“Of course they are not dogs. If anything, they are more like cats.”

 

Okay, perhaps he wasn’t growing up  _ that _ much.

 

Even so, it had been a long time since Hanzo had held such pride in his expression. This was a defining moment, it was a right of passage in their family. The ability to control the dragons was what had brought them to this position generations ago. 

 

But the excitement would be short-lived. Before another word could be said, a woman rushed in, briefly apologizing for her intrusion. And when she laid eyes on the dragons, her eyes did not show what one would expect. They were filled with pity, with heartbreak. “Hanzo, Genji…. Your father….”

 

Both felt their hearts pounding, but Hanzo was the one who managed to speak. “What about him?”

 

She only shook her head. Why couldn’t she say it? She could only manage four words. “I am so sorry….”

 

No.

 

Oh God, no.

 

Time felt as though it were an illusion. Genji had a tendency to run off when things got emotionally tolling, but it had been hours and there had been no sign of him. 

 

Hanzo kept his footsteps light as he walked, certain of the exact spot where he would find his brother. It was where they spent many a day, the place that had heard every single one of their secrets. 

 

Now that he thought about it, how long had it been since Hanzo had been there?

 

He always liked the way the cherry blossoms floated down the stream, but the sight brought no comfort today. Genji was sitting next to the water. He stared at nothing in particular as Hanzo approached, his words far more bitter than ever before. “Go away.”

 

“Genji, mother is worried--”

 

“Let her be.” Not quite shouting, but certainly getting there. “Just leave me. I will not go back there.”

 

Hanzo disobeyed, taking a seat beside him. “And I will not force you. But please… allow me to stay.”

 

Silence was all that greeted him. He looked, seeing that the two dragons were curled up in Genji’s lap. Surely they could feel his anguish, and were doing all they could to comfort him. 

 

Half an hour passed before anything else happened. Hanzo kept looking over at his little brother, painfully aware of how strong he was trying to be. And so, he let his own strength waver. Just a little. He took Genji in his arms, allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder. “You can cry if you need to.” His own voice trembled ever so slightly. “It will be our secret.” And Genji did cry, and Hanzo wanted so dearly to join him. But he knew better. He had to be the rock in this situation, he had to be the support. So he didn’t cry. Instead, he hummed the lullaby that their mother had sung them so many times. Just to let Genji know that he was there, that he was not alone.

 

“Things will… be different.” Hanzo never letting go. “But Genji, I promise that we will endure. I promise you, brother, I will never leave you. Never.”

 

Just over a decade later, that promise would be broken in a spray of blood and a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good old-fashioned flashback scene to publish on my birthday!
> 
> I'll be away for the next few days, but I'll do my best to keep the update schedule going! If I happen to skip a day by accident, you'll get two chapters the next day.


	6. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This boy they wish for me to train…. He is so very like you, brother. I’ve not seen him fight, but from what I know, you would have been proud of him. If he has gotten the attention of the team, then he must be skilled. He is so young, Genji. He has so much life ahead of him. He will grow, and surely become a fantastic warrior alongside his brother. He will have the life you were meant to live. The life I stole from you, and the life that woman took out of your grasp once again."

Hanzo hadn’t dreamed of that day in years. So when he awoke, he was certainly on edge. Breathing heavy, heart pounding. However, it seemed that the ones sleeping on either side of him were none the wiser.

 

He propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at his daughter. It seemed he wasn’t the only one with nightmares that evening. Andriana was breathing steadily, hugging her favorite stuffed rabbit to her chest.

 

Jesse seemed to be out cold, so Hanzo took it upon himself to carry her back to her room, careful never to wake her. It made sense that she was nervous. This was a new place, and she was a child. Of course she wanted some familiarity. He and Genji had both tried to sneak into their parents’ room when they were very young, but it had never been successful.

 

He laid her down, covering her up before going back and bringing her wheelchair. Sometimes, he began to berate himself, began to feel there was no way he could continue on. But then he looked at her, knowing very well what she had already gone through at such a young age. And yet, she always kept a smile, never let it hold her back. Not once had she ever thought a situation was hopeless. And he knew that if she could carry on, he could, too.

 

His daughter was his hero.

 

A glance at the clock on her bedside table told him that it was four in the morning. And he doubted that he would be able to fall asleep again. But then, he was usually up around six, anyway, so two hours wasn’t that much of a difference. Not to mention the fact that Jesse had been sleeping even later than usual for the past few weeks, so it would give him a little more time to relax before he started taking care of the kids.

 

Heading outside, the warm air was a comfort as he sat and looked up at the sky. The stars were oddly bright, though they did not come close to what they looked like back in New Mexico.

 

Perhaps it was childish. In fact, he was almost certain it was. But he couldn’t help it, he needed to do this. Zenyatta had insisted that there was no shame in it, even after all this time. “ _It has been a while._ ” He hardly ever spoke Japanese now, there was no reason to. But it still came just as smoothly as ever. “ _I apologize for not speaking with you as much as I would like. However, it is still an improvement over the last time._ ” He dared give just the tiniest smile. “ _I have found myself wondering just how things may have been different had Father survived. I am certain you knew that you were his favorite. His little Sparrow. Had he known what was to happen… well, I believe he would have lived many more years if only to protect you."_  A bit of a laugh, but it faded."  _This boy they wish for me to train…. He is so very like you, brother. I’ve not seen him fight, but from what I know, you would have been proud of him. If he has gotten the attention of the team, then he must be skilled. He is so young, Genji. He has so much life ahead of him. He will grow, and surely become a fantastic warrior alongside his brother. He will have the life you were meant to live. The life I stole from you, and the life that woman took out of your grasp once again. And every time I look at him, I will know that. I have healed significantly over time, but there is only so much that I can do. I beg you, brother, grant me strength. Help me say goodbye to you so that I will not see this boy as simply a mirror of what I lost."_

 

A sound behind him grabbed his attention, a stairway of blue light appearing to allow Satya onto the low rooftop. “You are not usually awake at this hour. Why are you now?” No answer. “Something is troubling you.” She moved beside him, fabricating a chair for herself from seemingly nothing. “I will admit that I have trouble with these sorts of things, but I am willing to listen.”

 

Hanzo let out a breath. She meant well, he knew. But what could she possibly do for him? “While I appreciate the sentiment, it is nothing that can be helped.”

 

She raised a brow, but followed his gaze to the sky. “There is a story I was told as a child. It claims that the goddess Svaha fooled the god Agni into thinking she was six of the seven Krttika. He was in love with them, you see. She ended up having a child, and it was thought that the Krttika were the mothers. In the end, despite it having been a trick, six of the Krttikas’ husbands left them, and became stars.” A slight shake of her head. “What I mean to say is… we all have made mistakes in our past.”

 

“I get the feeling that there is more to your own story than what you say.”

 

A nod, a moment of consideration. “Like you, Overwatch was my second chance. My entire life, I had thought that I was doing what was right. I was under the impression that the world needed us. But I fear that in the end, I only helped lead it to its downfall.”

 

He knew better than to dig too deep. “It is as you said. We have all made mistakes. But one thing that I have learned… is that we cannot allow them to rule us. We can and will regret our actions, but dwelling on them will only hinder us.” It had taken so long to come to this conclusion, and only recently had he actually begun to believe it. It was a mindset that had to be worked toward. Hanzo gave her a gentle smile as he stood and began off.

 

But Satya was not through with him yet. “You never answered my question. Why were you awake?”

 

Hanzo stopped for just a moment, never looking back at her. “I am letting my past rule me.”


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So new development: Jesse had absolutely no idea how the hell people were supposed to use swords, and it was not anywhere near as simple as he thought it would be.

“Here. Now don’t lock your elbows when you shoot.”

 

“So like this?”

 

“Yeah, there you go.”

 

“Mr McCree? So when I swing, should I hold the sword like this, or like this?”

 

“Uh…. Which way is more comfortable?”

 

So new development: Jesse had absolutely no idea how the hell people were supposed to use swords, and it was not anywhere near as simple as he thought it would be. It should have been easy. Swing the damn thing and try to hit someone. But turned out, there was a hell of a lot more to it than that. Who woulda thought.

 

Aidan shifted his grip a little as Jesse headed over to him, leaving Cam to shoot on his own for a bit. “Here. An old friend of mine used to hold it sorta like this, if I remember right.” He adjusted Aidan’s hands slightly. “Now, what he used to do, he had this special technique. Would wipe out anyone in his path. Terrifyin’, honestly. Now, that’s an old family secret of his, so I can’t teach you the bit that made it real special. But even without all that, I wouldn’t wanna run into a guy comin’ at me like he would. So here, you kinda hold it by your head like this. And you move your arms like this. Then you’re able t’ charge in, and they’ll never know what hit ‘em.”

 

“Close, but not quite.” All eyes turned, Hanzo with just the slightest spark of intrigue as he entered the training range. On his back, a black bag that Jesse didn’t recognize. It definitely wasn’t the one he used for carrying his bow. “That is a rapier, slashing will not do much. You should hold it lower and with one hand.” He set the bag on the ground, and, with only a few moments of hesitation, removed something that Jesse had been certain he would never touch again.

 

Aidan’s eyes practically lit up as he laid eyes on the katana. “That’s so cool! It looks just like the one from back before, when there was this one guy who was part of Overwatch--”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse cut in, knowing that Aidan would probably go on for no fewer than ten minutes if he didn’t. Dimitrios had a tendency to do the same when asked about chemistry. This kid’s thing was Overwatch history. “Aidan’s actually a big fan of Genji’s, as luck would have it.”

 

Well that didn’t make this any easier. But Hanzo forced a smile nonetheless. “Well then, we must be sure that you are just as skilled as him with your blade. He would be honored to have someone step in to wield one. The team has been lacking in that for some time now.”

 

“You mean it?” He was practically on his toes with excitement now. “Did you know him? I heard he took out a whole criminal empire by himself-- The-- the Shimadas or something--  and that afterwards he just kinda disappeared, and no one knew where he went.”

 

“My, you are bright.” Hanzo fastened the sheath across his chest. “That is true, yes. He relocated to Nepal once his job was done. I knew him well. Better than most, I would say.”

 

Before Aidan could throw out any more questions, Jesse intervened once more. “So then, you come to watch trainin’, babe? The boys’ve improved a lot over just a few days.”

 

“I suppose,” A bit of a smirk. “But I was hoping that I could be a bit more active in it.”

 

“Wait, you serious?” He moved in closer, speaking quietly as he put a hand on Hanzo’s arm. “You sure, darlin’? If you don’t think it’s a good idea, you don’t have to. No one’ll blame you.”

 

A smile, Hanzo placing his hand on top of Jesse’s. “I will be fine.”

 

Honestly, Jesse couldn’t have been more relieved. No more trying to bullshit his way around a sword. Good for his ego, his reputation, and his fingers. “All right, if you’re sure. I’m proud of you, babe.” He kissed his for a moment, causing Hanzo to laugh and tell him to stop. “Aww, what? Am I embarrassin’ you?” More kisses were planted all over his face.

 

“Jesse, I swear.”

 

“Swear what? What’re you gonna do, babe?” Hanzo leaned in, whispering in his ear so that the boys wouldn’t be subject to it. Jesse’s face immediately went red. “Right, okay, back to work.”

 

From around the corner and out of sight, Andiana and Dimitrios exchanged a glance, both silently pretending to gag.

 

They watched the rest of the training session, noting how their father wielded the sword with even more skill than he did his bow. Both found themselves wondering just why he never seemed to use one. But this question would not be asked for several years.

 

The hours went by without incident. Aim here, pull the trigger. Keep your balance, swing like this. The boys were incredibly skilled, Hanzo was surprised. 

 

Jesse had some surprises of his own in store for when they got back to their room.

 

“Y’know,” His lips brushed Hanzo’s as he spoke, back against the wall. “Have I told you that your piercin’s do wonders at turnin’ me on?”

 

“You may have mentioned it.” He did pretty much every other week. “Perhaps I should get another?”

 

“Aww, now you’re spoilin’ me.” Warm hands on his stomach. Slowly, slowly trailing downwards. “Used t’ have some myself, back in m’ Deadlock days. Maybe I should see if I can open ‘em back up.”

 

A sharp inhale as Jesse’s fingers began teasing a bit. “I have seen the markings. Do not put your ears though that again.”

 

“Ain’t talkin’ about my ear ones. Little farther south than that.”

 

What.

 

Hanzo stopped everything, pulling back just a little. “You did  _ not _ .” His gaze unwillingly moved downward.

 

Jesse followed his eyes, quickly fixing his mistake. “No no no, not that far south, darlin’.” He removed his shirt, pointing at his nipples. “Can’t really tell, now. Me an’ the other members were drunk one night, one guy had a needle and a knack for makin’ people accept dares. And me, I was sixteen, ‘course I wasn’t gonna turn him down.”

 

“...I would have preferred it be your penis. Perhaps that would have sobered you up.”

 

“Aww, c’mon, now.”

 

Hanzo’s shirt came off now, breath hot on Jesse’s neck as he carnally unfastened the belt buckle with ease, having done so dozens of times before.

  
But without warning, a third voice. “Hey, so….” They froze, Dimitrios speaking through the door. “One: Please keep the noise down because I am  _ not  _ giving Andriana The Talk if she hears you. That’s you guys’ job. Two: Whatever you’re doing in there, it’ll have to wait, because Commander Morrison says he’s calling an emergency meeting.”


	8. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t mention that one of his biggest motivators in this situation was because he was afraid. That it would have made more sense if The Demon had gone down through Texas instead of hiking all the way to New Mexico. That something in the pit of his stomach told him that he was there to find them.

Things like this didn’t just happen.

 

Jack knew that they all had their own lives to live, and he’d mentioned before that he preferred not to interrupt at all hours of the night unless he absolutely had to. So for it to happen now, especially so soon after their relocation, something absolutely had to be wrong.

 

“We’ve got another sighting.” He was hardly in the room before he started speaking, not even bothering to check and make sure everyone was there. “The Demon is in America, and if his patterns are any indication, he’s headed toward us.”

 

A heavy silence filled the air as they took in the new information. “What’s his pattern been?” Jesse cast a glance over to the door, noticing the quick flash of dark, natural hair as Andriana tried and failed to duck out of sight in time. Maybe he would reprimand her later. He probably wouldn’t.

 

“Gibraltar, Massachusetts, two more we can only assume were him in Ohio and Arizona, and now a confirmed attack in New Mexico.”

 

New Mexico. Shit, they had only just gotten out of there in time. Hanzo raised a brow. “And you have decided to wait to tell anyone until now? This is incredibly important information, we should have been told as soon as it became available.”

 

“He’s got a point….” Lena kept her voice soft, gaze on the floor. “I mean, I get it, but still, after what happened, shouldn’t we have as much time as possible to get ready?”

 

A bit of a shrug, Jesse shaking his head. “Look, ain’t nothin’ that can be done about it now. But we’re gonna be fine. See, this sonavabitch made one mistake.”

 

From across the room, Jamison eyed him up and down. “You’re sounding like a bad movie hero.”

 

“Okay first, you ever see how I dress and talk? Bein’ a bad movie hero is kinda my thing.” He shook his head once more to help get back on track. “His mistake is that he’s on my turf now. And if there’s one thing gang members know, it’s how to kick some ass in a turf war.”

 

He didn’t mention that one of his biggest motivators in this situation was because he was afraid. That it would have made more sense if The Demon had gone down through Texas instead of hiking all the way to New Mexico. That something in the pit of his stomach told him that he was there to find them. That if they hadn’t gotten the hell out of there, he couldn’t be sure if his family would be alive right now. 

 

Focus. Keep asking questions. "Who's gotten the brunt of it? Who's he been attackin'? We got the watchpoint, then the school. What about after that?"

 

Glancing down at the tablet in her hands, Ana skimmed through the reports. "A manufacturing plant in Ohio, an apartment complex in Arizona, and a wildlife refuge in New Mexico."

 

"What refuge?" Hanzo knew that he should have asked different questions first. What the manufacturing plant made, if there had been anyone of note living in the apartments. But dammit, he had to make sure of something first. 

 

"It's called Maxwell National."

 

Both Hanzo and Jesse shared a glance, each desperately trying to conceal their terror. "He's comin' for us." Jesse's voice softer than usual. "I mean-- us specifically. Me and Hanzo. We take the kids there every week."

 

Oh God, this guy wanted to hurt their kids.

 

"Well, that settles it, then." Jack took a breath. "We get the feeling he'll be going through Houston next. I was going to suggest the two of you go, anyway. So that gives us McCree, Hanzo, Zarya, Angela, Lúcio, and myself. And given the situation, we'll be bringing along Cam and Aidan."

 

"Jack," Torbjörn spoke up, arms crossed. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? They're children."

 

"He's got a point." As Jesse glanced around the room, it seemed only Hanzo was thinking the same thing he was. "Plus, you're forgettin' one detail. They ain't the only kids 'round here. You want us both to go, but I sure as hell ain't bringin' Andriana and Dimitrios into this sorta situation. Now Cam and Aidan I'm already wary about, but at least they've got some trainin' under their belts. Our kids've hardly ever touched a weapon. And no offence, but if I'm rememberin' right, some of y'all ain't exactly great with youngsters runnin' around. Especially if I've rubbed off on 'em in any way."

 

The smile that lit up Lena's face drew all attention to her long before she said a word. "Well then, good thing I know just the girl for the job." Without bothering to elaborate or ask permission, she hopped to her feet and dialed a number on her phone as she headed out into the hall. "Emily! Hey, I need to ask you a favor...."

 

Well, then. 

 

As the meeting adjourned, Hanzo still remained seated even after Jesse stood. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He sat once again, trying to read his husband's expression. 

 

Hanzo shook his head a bit. "Nothing."

 

"Well that's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard one. C'mon, babe."

 

Why did he think he could pull this off? Hanzo let out the faintest of sighs. "If you must know...." How could he word it while still holding onto his pride? Was it possible? Did it even matter? He decided not. "...I am afraid, Jesse."

 

Now there was something he didn't hear often. "Why's that? Hanzo, everythin's gonna be fine."

 

A small, humorless laugh. "You said the same the last time."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You told me he would be fine, that he was in no danger."

 

Oh. 

 

Jesse's gaze moved to the ground. "I couldn't do anythin'.... I was on the other side of the watchpoint...."

 

"I know." Hanzo put his head in his hands. "Forgive me, that... came out wrong. I only wish to say that... I cannot stand to imagine what I would do if something similar were to happen...."

 

Holding him close, Jesse placed a few light kisses on top of Hanzo's head. "I get it, darlin'.... I'd be lyin' if I said I hadn't thought of it m'self.... But they're gonna be okay. You saw how tight the security's been. And if it makes you feel any better, I can talk to Ana and have her kick it up a notch just in case. I'm sure she'd be fine with it."

 

A gentle kiss, a pained smile on Hanzo's lips. "Thank you."


	9. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot he didn’t say. He didn’t say that he was beginning to doubt the entire mission. He didn’t say that he would much rather have stayed in Argentina and continued teaching Dimitrios and Andriana how to use a sword in secret.
> 
> He didn’t say any of this. He never would. He really didn’t need anyone getting mad at him. Who knew how they would react if they were to find out?

"Now if anythin' starts goin' downhill, you two get behind us, got it?" As he tossed his bag onto the motel floor, Jesse handed Aidan and Cam the key cards to their own room. 

 

Cam frowned ever so slightly. "We've dealt with him before, I'm sure we can again."

 

"Oh, no doubt about it." A shrug, sitting on the uneven mattress that had no doubt seen its fair share of action. "But still, better safe than sorry. One thing you guys've gotta learn is that you can never get cocky. That'll only get you killed. Your team is there for a reason. They help you, you help them. At then end of the day, it don't matter who landed the final blow. What matters is that the people you care about get out alive. You do what you can, but you gotta remember that you don't need to be the hero." A change in tone, a smile. "Now, you boys run along. Get settled in. I'm takin' a rest before we head out."

 

Aidan raised a brow, noting the clock on the wall. "It's two in the afternoon."

 

Nodding, Jesse kicked off his boots before lying back on the bed and covering his eyes with his hat. "Yep. Hanzo’s out on surveillance for a few hours, so find Morrison if y' need anythin'."

 

Cam was turning the card over in his fingers as they headed down the hall. “This is exciting!” Aidan’s eyes were bright, gaze darting around to take in every detail around them. “What do you think’s gonna happen? Do you think we’re gonna be able to finish the mission?”

 

“Hopefully.” A hand ruffling his brother’s hair. “There’ve been a lot of incidents, but I’m sure it’ll work out.”

 

“I hope so! I’m sick of killing training bots, I wanna actually fight!”

 

Cam couldn’t help a bit of a laugh. “You will, don’t worry. We’ve been trained well enough, I’m sure you’ll be kicking some ass real soon.”

 

The door to 34 opened, the bags set down on each of the beds. The room was about as ratty as Hanzo and Jesse’s; off-white walls had a few water stains beginning to form, and maroon comforters had a significant musty scent about them. But it would work for what they needed it for. After all, if they wanted to keep a low profile, it would be best to stay away from anything overly fancy. “Remember at your school during the attack? And-- and that guy came in? And you did that awesome move where you like, kicked him in the chest? And he fell, and then,” Aidan made a sound that vaguely sounded like a gunshot. “That was so cool!”

 

“And what about you? You didn’t do too bad yourself.”

 

Aidan laughed, plopping down onto the chair in the corner. “Someday, I’m gonna work my way up to the top. I’m gonna keep fighting until I do.”

 

Sitting in the chair across from him, Cam leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “...I’m proud of you, Aidan.” A soft, kind smile. “I mean… I’m  _ wicked _ proud of you.”

 

“I said that to Dimitrios and he seemed really confused.”

 

“What?”   
  


“I said something was ‘Wicked cool’. His dads are Japanese and southern, he never heard it before. It was super funny.”

 

Ah. Okay, that made sense. “Shit, can you imagine if we were from Boston? McCree would never know what we were saying.”

 

Aidan couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Nope, instead we’re from the part of the state that doesn’t exist.”

 

“It’d probably be better if it didn’t. Just wipe everything past Worcester off the map.”

 

“Oh! When we get back, we should go to Six Flags! Or-- or the Basketball Hall of Fame! Or that farm in Granville that has the really good ice cream you like!”

 

Another smile from Cam as he stood. “On our next leave, sure. Six Flags and Granville will have to depend on weather, though. For all we know, we won’t be back until the middle of winter.”

 

A moment of pause, Aidan’s gaze moving to the floor. “...I miss home.”

 

“You’re not having regrets, are you?”

 

“No!” Almost panicked. “No, I-- I just kinda miss it, you know? Like-- like how Reya Farson used to come over every Fourth of July because we could see the fireworks at Stanley Park from our house. Remember how the playroom had that secret door down to the kitchen? Or well, I guess it wasn’t secret, but it was hidden pretty well! And how we’d sneak over to Westfield State and mess with all the college kids when they were drunk. I just miss that sorta thing.”

 

An exhale, Cam shaking his head. “I know. But things are different. We knew things would be as soon as we made that decision.”

 

“I know….” He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. “But I was talking to Andriana the other day. And she was just telling me about all the stuff their family does, and it kinda reminded me of mom and dad.”

 

“Aidan,” Hands on his brother’s shoulders, looking into his eyes. “I know how hard that was for you. But mom and dad were good people, they’d have understood. We did what we had to.”

 

A long exhale as Cam put his arm around him. “...Yeah.”

 

There was a lot he didn’t say. He didn’t say that he was beginning to doubt the entire mission. He didn’t say that he would much rather have stayed in Argentina and continued teaching Dimitrios and Andriana how to use a sword in secret.

 

He didn’t say any of this. He never would. He really didn’t need anyone getting mad at him. Who knew how they would react if they were to find out? 

 

The few minutes that passed did so in silence before Cam got to his feet. He pulled the shade, blocking off the sunlight that had been casting a glow on the dingy beige carpet. “Come on.” He pulled out his phone before sitting back down. “We should make a call.”


	10. Earthquakes, Thunderbolts, Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe people stared at he scaled the wall, maybe they were wondering just what he was doing. But it didn’t matter. He was there to get a job done, he’d be damned if he was going to abandon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday!! Things were super busy! Here's a second chapter today to make up for it!!

How quickly the southern American sun on his face had become familiar.

 

Under any other circumstances, it would be a comfort. But knowing why he was there, why he was so far away from his children, that made the warmth feel as though it were the blood that could be spilled at any moment should he fail.

 

Without thinking, his hand moved to his neck, tracing over the uneven skin. He could still feel the bullets tearing through flesh, hear Jesse begging him not to leave him. 

 

As grateful as he was for Angela’s intervention, he often found himself questioning morality. He’d died. Fate had decided that it was his time to go. But he’d come back. Was humanity truly worthy of making such decisions? How was she meant to decide who still had something to offer the world?

 

He was broken out of his thoughts as he noticed that everyone around him seemed to have their attention drawn to the same location. 

 

A figure running across the roof of one of the lower buildings, merely a silhouette against the sun. “I have suspicious activity.” But as Hanzo spoke, he was aware of the static that his comm gave off. And running through him was a sensation that just felt off. Sure enough, as he glanced around once more, it seemed as though every electronic in the immediate vicinity were malfunctioning.

 

Well, then. Target aquired.

 

So to recap: Hanzo was completely alone in a city he had never been in before hunting down a mass murderer, with no way to contact the rest of the team, and no way to summon his dragons. So yeah, not an ideal situation. 

 

But falling back would mean losing sight of him. And at least the nanotech in his tattoo was acting as sort of a tracking mechanism. It seemed that the closer he got to The Demon, the more he was aware of just how much it was malfunctioning. 

 

Maybe people stared at he scaled the wall, maybe they were wondering just what he was doing. But it didn’t matter. He was there to get a job done, he’d be damned if he was going to abandon it.

 

Plus, there was another reason. But he wouldn’t think about that now.

 

Hanzo was hot on his trail, only losing sight of him for seconds at a time as he ducked around corners. Come on, just a little closer. 

 

All at once, The Demon froze. Hanzo practically skidded to a halt, whipping out the miniature crossbow from beneath his jacket. He hated this thing, but it was easier to conceal. “Turn and face me!” Crossbow at the ready, prepared to fire at any moment. “Do it now!”

 

Dammit, this guy wasn’t cooperating. Hanzo could feel every beat of his heart in the silence. Fine, then. So this was how it was going to have to be.

 

Hanzo aimed, prepared to lodge the dart directly into his shoulder. But the moment his finger tightened on the trigger, The Demon ducked away. A curse as the crossbow reloaded itself. The Demon grabbed hold of his own weapons, which appeared to be a pair of sai. Not knives as Jesse had assumed. He twirled them in his hands for a moment. A dramatic one, then.

 

He dashed forward before Hanzo could fully comprehend the fact. Metal struck him in the chest, at the base of the skull. His legs quite nearly gave out, but Hanzo managed to stay standing. “Do not make this difficult.” Shit, it felt as though he were talking much more slowly than he should have been. He would need to see Angela or Lúcio when he got back. 

 

The Demon prepared for another blow. Hanzo countered. A swift kick to the chest, The Demon stumbling backwards. Another strike, another block. 

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Slash. Duck. Kick. Hanzo on the ground, The Demon standing over him. Back up. Jump. Block. Stab. Hanzo down again.

 

A hand on his throat, pinning him to the floor. Once again, he was thinking back. To the last time he was on the ground unable to breathe. Hanzo’s hands clawed at the one gripping his throat. Come on, get him off. 

 

His gaze was  locked onto the mask, pure blackness hiding his face. Would this be the last thing he ever saw? Would he die alone, with no one knowing where he had gone? Who would think to look for him up here? How long would it be before someone stumbled upon his body? What would Jesse and the kids think while they sat there, wondering whether or not he was still alive? And when they discovered that he was not? Would they cry for him? Would they be okay in the end? Would Jesse find a nice man to settle back down with, Andriana and Dimitrios calling him Father?

 

He was beginning to slip away when the grip loosened. The Demon looked up, as though suddenly aware of something. 

 

And he released him. 

 

And he walked away.

 

Hanzo was left gasping for breath as he struggled to get to his feet. Don’t let him get away. But dammit, he could hardly prop himself up on his hands and knees, let alone stand. Before long, he no longer felt the technology embedded in him malfunctioning. Too late, he was gone. 

 

He didn’t call the team, not yet. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to speak for at least a few minutes. So he would think. He thought about the mask, about the quick movements, about the weapons. He thought about the fact that he was still alive. Why was he still alive?

 

This man, this monster, had killed so many with ease. So why spare him?

 

Something in the pit of his stomach was stirring. 

 

Finally managing to right himself, Hanzo coughed a few times to try and clear his throat. Then, speaking into his comm.

 

“Is someone there?”

 

“Hanzo, you okay?” Lúcio held a touch of concern in his voice. “You don’t sound too good.”

 

“I will recover. My coordinates are 29.742431, -95.352560, but I am on my way back. Gather the others, be prepared to defend if need be.”

 

“Why? What’s going on?”

 

Hanzo was silent for a second or two. “He is here.”


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, boys.” A breath in. Letting it out. “The two of you have already got a good chunk of your childhoods over with. And what you got left is probably gonna be cut short due to the circumstances. And you ain’t gonna fully appreciate it ‘til it’s long gone. So trust me when I tell you to hold onto what you got, okay? Take the easy jobs when you need to. Have fun. Just be kids. ‘Cause I know for a fact that there are a lot of people in this room who’d’ve given just about anythin’ to have had that chance.”

“What exactly did you see?” 

 

“Not much. As suspected, he wears all black and a mask to hide his face. Slightly taller than myself. He is… strong. No doubt that he has been active for far longer than we have known of him.”

 

“You said he used sai. Think he’s one of yours?” 

 

“He very well could be, especially considering the fact that he seems to be targeting Jesse and I. It would not be the first time that the Clan sent an assassin. It has been several years, they are long overdue.”

 

Jack cursed under his breath as he loaded his gun. This went deeper than they’d expected. So The Demon had some connection to the Shimada Clan. Dammit, he hadn’t expected them to still be active after Genji managed to take them down. But then, they’d had time to regroup, to regather their forces. He should have figured this would happen. “And what about the cameras? Did he contact anyone who might have been on the other side?”

 

Shaking his head, Hanzo slightly tightened his grip on Jesse’s hand, which was already holding his. “He never said a word. But it seems as though there is an aura about him that causes the malfunctions. Some sort of device that renders technology inoperable, I would imagine.”

 

Jesse gave him an anxious look.

 

“So next step is to see how far this goes.” Visor on, facing the rest of the task force. “No one goes in alone. We have no idea what gets affected by him, we don’t want anyone caught off guard and finding out they have no line of defence. Two teams of three. Hanzo, McCree, and Angela are one; Zarya, Lúcio, and myself for the other.”

 

“I think Mr dos Santos and Dr Ziegler should switch.” All eyes turned to Aidan, who was now on his feet with his brother tugging on his sleeve to sit down.

 

Behind the visor, Jack raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

 

Eyes trailed the ground, biting his lip. “I mean I was just thinking…. If we don’t know what tech he can mess with… Dr Ziegler’s suit may not work, at least not completely. Normal weapons seem to be okay, so that’s something. It might be that like… simpler stuff still works, but more advanced things don’t. So what I’m saying is like… you and Ms Zaryanova have your guns, those should be fine. Dr Ziegler and Mr dos Santos each have a gun too, if worse comes to worse. Mr Shimada has a bow, and he proved his crossbow works without any problems. Mr McCree has a gun, too. So weapons aren’t what I’m worried about.”

 

“What is your point?” Zarya gave him a look, which only caused him to shrink in on himself ever so slightly.

 

“I guess what I’m saying is like… there’s a good chance Dr Ziegler will be in not the best situation if we need to fight. And I dunno if prosthetics are on the ‘do’ or ‘don’t work’ side of things.” A look to Jesse. “So just in case, I think we should split that up so there’s not two people who’re at a disadvantage on one team. It’ll be safer, I think.”

 

A nod, a moment of contemplation. “You’re right, that’s a good idea.” Aidan was beaming as Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be a great addition to the team, kid.”

 

“So what do we do, then?” Cam’s gaze dug through the visor and into Jack’s eyes. “You don’t expect us to just sit here with our thumbs up our asses til you get back, do you?”

 

“‘Course not.” Jesse spoke up now, arms crossed and a smile on his lips. “You two’ll have a job. Need someone to keep an eye on the comms.”

 

“But I wanna fight!” Cam nudged his brother, but Aidan continued nonetheless. “I don’t want some stupid comm job! C’mon, we’ve been doing good, you said!”

 

Hanzo stepped forward, offering the faintest smile. “You both are doing wonderfully. And someday, you will be on the battlefield. But for now, there are far too many variables we do not know about. The rule is no joining the team until you are eighteen years old. If it were up to me, I would have insisted that the two of you remain in Argentina for your own safety. But I trust that you two will be fine.”

 

The intensity of Aidan’s scowl was almost comedic. Jesse, however, was not laughing. “Listen, boys.” A breath in. Letting it out. “The two of you have already got a good chunk of your childhoods over with. And what you got left is probably gonna be cut short due to the circumstances. And you ain’t gonna fully appreciate it ‘til it’s long gone. So trust me when I tell you to hold onto what you got, okay? Take the easy jobs when you need to. Have fun. Just be  _ kids _ . ‘Cause I know for a fact that there are a lot of people in this room who’d’ve given just about anythin’ to have had that chance.”

 

Maybe he noticed the number of gazes that instinctively moved to the floor. Because Aidan nodded, falling silent. 

 

“We’ll be your comm guys.” Cam stepped up now. “We can keep an eye on news reports and social media to see if anyone sees him around, too. I’m sure if there are any sightings, people will be talking about it” 

 

“Excellent.” Grabbing the bag that contained his gun, Jack nodded at the boys. “We’re counting on you two. Since you’re not legally part of the team yet, there’s no documentation saying you’re here, so you should be safe on your own.”

 

“We’re always safe on our own, sir.” Aidan grinned up at him, offering a salute.

 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh, just a little, as he returned it. “I’m sure you are.”

 

They were hardly down the street before the silence became too much. Jesse driving, Hanzo in the passenger’s seat, Lúcio in the back. “You’re worried about them.” Hanzo turned his head slightly, Jesse’s eyes flicked to the rearview mirror. 

 

“It is as Morrison said.” Hanzo offered a brief, tense shrug. “No one knows they are here. And they fight exceptionally well should anything go wrong. Why would I be worried?”

 

“Because they’re kids.”

 

Hanzo turned back to face forward.

 

“You’re right, though.” A smile flashed on Lúcio’s face. “Even if things  _ did _ go south-- which they’re not-- I’m sure they could hold their own. They’ll be fine.”

 

Absolutely fine.


	12. The Date and The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like when people see someone who looks like Elvis. No one thinks that it’s actually Elvis. They might do a little double-take and point out the similarities to their friends, but the news won’t be interested in this person who looks sort of similar to what this guy might look like if he were still alive.

To be frank, they should have realized just how hard this would be. 

 

This was a man who had evaded capture for so long, who had managed to hide from entire governments. And they were six people trying to find him. 

 

But they had something those governments didn’t. Even if it was just a sliver of a theory, it was all they had.

 

“This is pointless.” Hanzo was mumbling as he skimmed the menu on the table before him. “He could be anywhere, yet we are just sitting and hoping he comes to us.”

 

“There are two million people in this city, babe. That’s three hundred thousand per every one of us. So unless we wanna round ‘em up and go through each of ‘em for a couple months, we don’t really got a choice.” 

 

The lighting was somewhat dim, suggesting that the restaurant figured that many of its patrons would be going home for some fun at the end of their meals. Their waitress was a blonde woman in a low-cut shirt whose accent was familiar by this point. Jesse seemed right at home. 

 

From both their ears, Lúcio’s voice rang out from the comms. From a table on the opposite side of the room, he held his phone up to his ear to avoid suspicion. “You guys said he’s after you for some reason. He attacked Hanzo, but left everyone else alone. Plus what you said about the park he was seen at a while back, seems like we’re onto something. Worst case scenario, we all get lunch.”

 

Jesse’s hand on his brought Hanzo’s attention back upwards. “He’s got a point, darlin’. Plus, when’s the last time we had a date?”

 

“Just several weeks ago, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Okay, but that got interrupted ‘cause Andriana got sick at her friend’s house.”

 

“And this may get interrupted by a terrorist attack.”

 

Yeah, that was worse. “Even so, won’t know for sure ‘til we try.”

 

Hanzo couldn’t help a bit of a laugh. “You are the most stubborn man I have ever met.” Jesse only tapped his ring, reminding him that hey, he was the one who proposed.

 

“It’ll be nice, darlin’. Just you and me. And Lúcio.”

 

“Trust me, if it weren’t dangerous, I’d let you guys have your time.”

* * *

 

In hindsight, Jack probably shouldn’t have worn the visor in public.

 

See, no one expects to see the apparently long-dead strike commander of an organization that had been shut down nearly a decade ago. It was like when people see someone who looks like Elvis. No one thinks that it’s  _ actually  _ Elvis. They might do a little double-take and point out the similarities to their friends, but the news won’t be interested in this person who looks  _ sort of  _ similar to what this guy  _ might  _ look like if he were still alive.

 

A man in a mask, however, tended to raise some eyebrows.

 

Because hiding your face meant that you didn’t want people to know who you were. It wasn’t uncommon for people to stare, some to get nervous in his presence. But he’d always tried to avoid heavily populated areas when he could. 

 

So yeah, Angela did suggest he take off his visor. And no, he didn’t listen.

 

With Torbjörn’s help, they had managed to make a smaller version of her staff. About the length of her forearm, easily hidden in the sleeve of her light jacket. It didn’t feel right in her hand, but for the sake of a covert mission, it would have to do. Her pistol was concealed, as well. She just prayed she wouldn’t have to use it. Should things go bad, she would be in charge of fending off the enemy until Jack and Zarya could get their own guns out of their bags.

 

She looked around them, saw the faces of people who had whole lives to live. There were men going to visit friends, women coming home from work, others walking dogs. Children running so that they could get home as soon as possible to tell their parents all about their day at school. With each person, she imagined them alone. Crying as their lives fell apart around them. Families torn apart because of pointless bloodshed. 

 

If she had to take a life in order to save so many more, she supposed she would have to. But it wouldn’t make it any easier.

 

“You seem troubled.” Zarya’s voice caused her attention to snap back to what was currently going on. Not what could be. A smile on her lips as she continued. “I did not take you as one who gets distracted easily.”

 

Angela returned the smile. “Sometimes, you just need to take advantage of the quiet moments.”

 

“Many more of these quiet moments, and I’ll start wondering if we’re going up against some sort of ambush.” Way to turn up the stress levels, Jack.

 

But no, Angela had seen far worse situations. She wasn’t going to let one comment throw her. “Well, I’m sure we’ll manage just fine if that’s the case.” Keep it positive, try to keep everyone’s spirits up. 

 

The fourth voice came clear as day through the comms. Cam, seemingly trying to keep himself together. Aidan’s frantic typing was faint in the background. “Can everyone hear me?”

 

Shit, that didn’t sound good. “This is Morrison. I read you.”

 

“McCree here speakin’ for us three. What’s up, kiddo?”

 

If they didn’t know better, they’d have said they could hear Cam’s heart pounding over the comms. “Listen, we need to get a hold of the others. We need to leave,  _ now _ .”

 

“Why?” Hanzo now, sounding almost as worried as he did. “Cam, is something wrong?”

 

“We’ve got Demon sightings. There’s… shit, I can’t keep up with them, there’s so many. He made a bit of a scene, but no one’s reporting any casualties.”

 

“Where are the reports coming from?”

 

Zarya’s question brought him back to thinking clearly, allowing him to give his answer. But it was not one they liked.

 

“Buenos Aires.”


	13. Dispatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had best come back to me, Jesse McCree.” He was trying to keep himself sturdy, trying to stop his voice from shaking. “I swear on my life, if you do not….”

There was chaos long before they arrived back in Argentina.

 

“How did he get here so quickly?” Ana was running beside Jack as they returned, hallways echoing with the drumming of their footsteps.

 

“No idea. But he did, and that means we have no idea how long it will be until he gets from Buenos Aires to here. I’m surprised he didn’t beat us.”

 

“Dad! Father!” Dimitrios’s voice rang out as he pushed Andriana toward them, both skidding to a halt directly in front of Hanzo and Jesse. “What’s going on?!”

 

Jesse was the first to kneel before them. "Kids, listen.” Hanzo knelt, as well. “Listen, you know that room in sub basement six? The one I told you not to play in? I need you both to go down there, okay? Lock the door, and don’t open it for anyone, okay? Me or your father will come get you when we’re sure it’s safe. When we do, we’re gonna knock five times before we talk. If we don’t, don’t open the door. Promise me, okay?”

 

“What?” Dimitrios shook his head. “No, not-- not until you tell us what’s happening.”

 

He noticed the tears that Hanzo was trying to hard to hold back. And he knew this was serious.

 

“Listen to me, _mijo._ ” Jesse put a hand on each of his children’s cheeks. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise. We love you both so much. Just _please_ trust me. I need you to be safe.”

 

He wanted to argue. But as he looked down at his sister, Dimitrios thought back to the first time he feared he would lose her. About how he remembered what it felt like when their biological parents had left. About how empty the world felt. He wouldn’t go through that again. He wouldn’t lose another. And he wouldn’t allow his parents to feel that, either.

 

“What are you doing?!” Andriana was yelling as he sped off with her, her hands desperately trying to grab at the wheels of her chair to stop him. It didn’t work, he was going too fast. “We can’t leave them, let me go!”

 

It killed him to have to do that. But there was no way he would allow them to be anywhere near the fight. They had no idea what was coming, and he couldn’t stand to see his children in danger.

 

“Where did you send them?” Hanzo spoke as they stood, as they started off again.

 

“Bomb shelter S6. No place safer than there. They could shoot at that door ‘till their barrel’s red hot, they won’t be gettin’ in.”

 

“And you are positive about that?”

 

Jesse hesitated only for a second as a memory kicked its way in. “Know from experience.”

 

He would ask what he meant later. For now, they needed to focus. He would not lose another like this. He had a chance to protect his family this time. And he’d be damned if he wasted that opportunity.

 

“Sentries are placed at every entrance.” Satya’s voice came over the comms. “If someone attempts to enter, we will know.”

 

“Turret is on the roof.” Torbjörn now. “Ready to go.”

 

Lena came next. “Emily and I brought Cam and Aidan to Shelter B6. I sent her to F2. Reporting to defense position.”

 

“Good work, team.” Jack bolted around the corner. “We’re going to have one medic per sector. If you can’t find someone and you’re hurt, I’ll head over. We’re expecting one target, but be prepared for more. Do not engage alone, and keep an eye on your teammates who might be affected by whatever he does to technology. Some of us will be at a disadvantage, and we don’t want anyone out of commission.”

 

Hanzo and Jesse went right, carrying on for a minute or so before they stopped. “I’m in sector two. Looks like this is where I leave you, darlin’.”

 

Before he knew it, Hanzo’s hands were on either side of his face, their lips pressed together in desperation. It reminded both far too much of a time years ago, when Hanzo struggled to breathe and blood soaked the floor. When they had believed it to have been the last time. “You had best come back to me, Jesse McCree.” He was trying to keep himself sturdy, trying to stop his voice from shaking. “I swear on my life, if you do not….”

 

He could have made a joke, played it off as no big deal. But this wasn’t the time, even he knew that. “I will.” Lips on his forehead. “Cross m’ heart, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

 

Jesse made a note that if he did die, he would tell Genji that his brother was proud of him.

 

They split up, Hanzo taking to his perch on one of the catwalks in sector four. Angela nodded at him as she passed, silently telling him that she knew where he was if he needed her.

 

Jesse loaded his revolver, finger just dying to linger on the trigger. This son of a bitch was good, but he fought up close and personal. If he could just land a bullet on him, the fight would be simple. Even if it didn’t kill him, they just needed him incapacitated in order to get the upper hand. They were expecting him, they already had an advantage. He probably thought six of them were still in Houston.

 

Suddenly, sound. Torbjörn’s voice over the comms. “My turret is firing! Can anyone see outside?”

 

“I’m on it.” Sprinting over, Jesse was able to catch sight of something above. “We got a dropship above sector three! Dropship over sector three!”

 

People spoke, but Jesse didn’t hear them. He was too focused on the ship, on the feeling of his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as he took in the situation. “Goddammit, there’s more….” Then, louder. “He ain’t alone! Second ship is incoming, first is dropping opposition! All armed!”

 

“How many, McCree?!” Shit, he hadn’t heard Morrison sound that afraid in so long.

 

“Can’t say for sure without givin’ away my position. Fifteen, twenty? All I can tell ya is that we’re gonna be outnumbered.”


	14. The Future In Good Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the agony that must have been tearing through her, the woman only smiled up at him. “People are like phoenixes, Mr McCree.”
> 
> “What?” Don’t focus on how she knew his name. Just get the information.
> 
> She laughed a bit. “They fall… but they will rise again in flame. More powerful than ever before.”

It felt just like the Blackwatch days.

 

Figure out where the gunshots were coming from, try and protect the team while keeping yourself safe, take out as many enemies as possible along the way. He half expected to hear Reyes in his ear giving him orders. A few times, he even startled himself as the metal of his hand brushed his face.

 

Three assailants down with just as many bullets. Poor sons of bitches didn’t even know what hit them. Jesse pulled off each of their masks, but their faces weren’t ones he recognized. And their outfits didn’t look like Talon. So who the hell were they? What did they want from them?

 

He didn’t have the time to search the bodies very well. They would figure it out when the fighting was over. Right now, he needed to defend. They were all counting on each other, he couldn’t let them down.

 

More footsteps in the corridor to the left. Peeking out, Jesse laid eyes on another unfamiliar figure. Trigger pulled, not aiming for the head this time. The bullet ripped through the woman’s chest, Jesse rushing over and ripping her comm out of her ear so she couldn’t call for backup.

 

“Who do you work for?” Voice low, careful to keep quiet. “The fuck’re you doin’ here?”

 

Despite the agony that must have been tearing through her, the woman only smiled up at him. “People are like phoenixes, Mr McCree.”

 

“What?” Don’t focus on how she knew his name. Just get the information.

 

She laughed a bit. “They fall… but they will rise again in flame. More powerful than ever before.”

 

Jesse scoffed. “You gonna tell me anythin’ useful or not?”

 

“He is fire, and rage, and bitterness. He--”

 

Shot.

 

She spoke no longer.

 

“That’s enough stories for one day, Tolkien.” Jesse reloaded after he dropped her body to the ground. Shock made people say some weird stuff, he knew from experience.

 

“This is Ana.” The sudden voice caused Jesse’s voice to catch in his throat for a moment. “Fawkes is down, I’ve got him with me. Bringing him in for medical treatment.”

 

“Is he all right?” Lena now.

 

“He’ll be fine, but he’s in no shape to fight. Sector four will need to be on higher alert.”

 

“Understood.” Jesse couldn’t help the faintest of smiles as he heard Hanzo, sounding like a man who could not possibly be torn away from the task at hand.

 

He probably shouldn’t have cut in, but screw it. “Think you’re up to the task, babe?”

 

Jesse could practically hear his smirk. “I am certain of it.”

 

He was going to reply. But a sound of pain crackled through the comm, followed by static. “Hanzo?” Silence. “Hanzo!”

 

“Dr Ziegler, head to his position.” He could hear Ana’s footsteps. “McCree, we need you to stay focused on your sector, understand?”

 

He didn’t want to. He wanted to run over there and make sure his husband was okay. Shit, not again. He couldn’t lose him again. But if he disobeyed orders, it could lead to even more people getting hurt. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Things seemed quiet for a while. Only the occasional teammate caught his eye. In time, however, he did find another enemy. But Jesse didn’t shoot. Before the guy could figure out what was going on, Jesse had him in a headlock and thrown to the ground. Boot smashed against his hand, pushing the gun out of arm’s reach. “Y’all made a mistake comin’ here.” One hand gripping the man’s throat, the other pressing the barrel of his revolver to his forehead. “Because rumor has it, one of your ranks just hurt someone I care about. And I _don’t_ take kindly to that.”

 

The hand that wasn’t shattered was desperately trying to loosen Jesse’s grip, gasping for air that wouldn’t come. Jesse did let go of his neck, but quickly moved to slam his head against the floor. Over and over again, long past unconsciousness. Until Jesse felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“That’s enough.” Reinhardt didn’t flinch as Jesse’s gun was pointed toward him out of instinct.

 

A few minutes more, and he was alone again.

 

Looking down at the body of the man-- And yes, there was no doubt it was just a body at this point-- Jesse rifled through his pockets, searching for anything at all. Any clue to explain just what the hell they were doing there.

 

Empty. Or-- No, what was this? As he pulled out the small paper, he noticed it was almost like a business card. But no name or company adorned it. Just a symbol Jesse couldn’t remember having seen before. He would keep it just in case.

 

Finally, a spark of hope. “Dr Ziegler reporting. Hanzo is okay, his comm just got broken.” Time seemed to slow as relief rushed through Jesse’s body. He wouldn’t lose him today. Things would be all right. “He got attacked by The Demon.” Okay, less good. “We lost sight of him, so everyone keep your guard up.”

 

“You got it.” Jesse spoke if only so that Angela might let Hanzo know that he was all right. It was probably wishful thinking, but worth a shot. “Thanks for the update, doc.”

 

He didn’t count the hours, but night fell before long. How would they know when the coast was clear? They really wouldn’t, he supposed. They would just slowly let their defences drop over the next few weeks.

 

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. All at once, Jesse felt metal against the base of his skull, a boot slamming into his back.

 

Jesse landed hard on his elbows, a curse escaping from his lips. The sound of his gun sliding across the floor was a familiar one. Shit, this was bad. Flipping around, his gaze landed on The Demon, looming over him like an omen of death. And that was what he was, really. Jesse knew this. He was screwed. “I need backup, now!” Nothing from the comms. Shit, of course it wouldn’t work with this asshole there. If he could just stun him, he might be able to go grab the revolver. But The Demon must have seen his hand reach toward his belt, because one of his sai was thrown so hard against his arm that pieces of the prosthetic broke off. Some of the wires must have been severed, as well, as he couldn’t move it. Biting back a shout of pain, Jesse’s eyes were screwed shut. God, this was it. He was going to die here.

 

He was thrown back, but was very much aware that it was not a physical blow that caused it. As he opened his eyes, Jesse saw that The Demon, too, was on the floor. Despite being unable to see his face, it was clear that he had not expected that. A small explosion knocked him back again, the sai flying from his hands as he gripped his side.

 

Jesse’s head whipped around, immediately catching sight of his saviors. “Get _fucked_ , scrublord!” Andriana shouted as she fired another bomb out of Jamison’s gun. Dimitrios, armed with one of Fareeha’s old rocket launchers she kept as a backup, moved to stand in front of Jesse.

 

He fired, The Demon managing to avoid the brunt of the blast and retreating up a nearby ladder and out of sight. “I’m going after him.” Dimitrios turned to his sister. “Stay with dad, I’ll be back.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” But nope, that wasn’t stopping him. Jesse scrambled to his feet, managing to follow his son without the use of his left arm. “Sweetpea, go back to the saferoom, you hear me?”

 

“Don’t bother.” Jack’s voice came now. “Drop ship just picked him and the rest up. If the comms are working, that means he’s far enough away it’s not worth chasing him.”

 

Jesse cursed, not bothering to hold back even as Dimitrios came back into view. Both headed down the ladder, back to where Andriana sat clutching Jamison’s gun to her chest. “You are both in so much trouble.” He said this, yes, but his voice caught in his throat. He didn’t believe it for a second. As he pulled them both in, he held them as close as he could manage.

 

“Worth it.” Dimitrios grinned, Andriana did the same. But her expression soon fell.

 

“Hey dad…. Could we… _not_ tell father about the whole me swearing thing?”

 

Jesse laughed. “You got yourself a deal, kiddo.”


	15. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just look at me, okay? Angela’s gonna be here soon, everythin’ is gonna be fine. I just need you to breathe for me, darlin’. There you go. Just breathe.”

They got lucky, that much was obvious.

 

Jamison had a couple broken ribs, but that would be able to be fixed up quickly. Jesse’s arm had to be pretty much completely rebuilt. That would take a little longer. Other than that, it was mostly scrapes and bruises.

 

Angela decided it would be best to just remove Jesse’s prosthetic for now. Risk of nerve damage or something. He could respect that.

 

He’d sent Hanzo to go get Cam and Aidan so they could get to work. Angela was quiet as she worked, save the occasional mumbles to herself to keep her focus. They both hated doing stuff like this, though for very different reasons. Angela, she saw it as a failure to keep those she cared about safe. As or Jesse, it brought back an onslaught of memories he would much rather forget.

 

“Once we fix this up, I’m going to require you to come in for maintenance once every six months.” She shook her head. “When was the last time you got a tune-up?”

 

Jesse shrugged a bit. “Prob’ly goin’ on ten years by now.”

 

Though he didn’t meet her eye, he could practically feel her gaze digging into him. “You are going to be the death of me.” He smiled at her. She didn’t smile back. “Jesse, you really do need to take better care of yourself. Deep breath.” He did, gritting his teeth as he felt metal detach from flesh. “Please, Jesse. Between this, and the drinking, and the smoking… I’m worried about you. If you don’t want to listen to me as a doctor, then listen to me as a friend. I just want you to be okay.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Angie….” He smirked, knowing that she hated the nickname back in the day. Things hadn’t changed, it seemed, given her expression. “You know me. I’m always okay.”

 

Standing, Jesse rubbed the skin that hadn’t seen the light of day in nearly a decade. “I’m gonna go find Hanzo. Probably got caught up talkin’ to the boys and lost track of time.”

 

A nod, though Angela’s eyes never let go of the concern. “I’ll order the parts we need. They should come in in the next few days. A week at most.”

 

His hand clapped on her shoulder as he offered her a smile. “Thanks, doc.” Then, the slightest pause. “...Thank you.”

 

He left.

 

Her words stirred in his head as he walked, despite his attempts at pushing them out. Come on, no use looking like something was up. Didn’t want to give Hanzo the wrong idea, after all.

 

Some of the blood still had yet to be mopped up, but the majority was gone as he headed down the stairs. He could have taken the elevator, but he needed more time to be on his own. Just a little longer.

 

About thirty seconds in, and his gaze locked onto a dent in the metal wall. Shit, he’d forgotten about that. He could still remember the shouting, Reyes’ usually composed voice terrified in his comm. Telling him to run, don’t engage, just get the fuck in the bomb shelter and wait for further instructions. That had been their first encounter with Talon. Who would've thought that after all that, Reyes would end up being one of their head honchos? 

 

God, had Gabe had something to do with the whole thing?

 

His fingers traced the indentation, the thud of the assailant’s helmet still ringing in his ears even after the decades had passed.

 

He passed the shelter Andriana and Dimitrios had stayed in, then Emily’s. Both doors were open, showing no sign that anything had ever gone wrong.

 

Then, he saw Hanzo.

 

“Babe?” Rushing over, he knelt beside where Hanzo had practically collapsed to the floor, back against the wall. “Darlin’, what’s wrong?” He followed his husband’s haunted stare into the bomb shelter, a string of curses escaping his lips as understanding hit him.

 

There was only one boy in there, but it was clear that he wouldn’t be leaving. Aidan’s eyes had long since glazed over, blood dried on his skin and clothes and caked in his eyebrows. His sword bore through his ribs, and a single bullet wound glared on his forehead.

 

“I need Dr Ziegler at B6 _now_! And someone find Cam!” Voices from the comm asked questions, none of which Jesse answered. “Hanzo,” Trying not to sound afraid, trying to calm him down. “Hanzo, I need you to listen to me, okay? Can you look at me?” Against all better judgement, Jesse placed his fingertips on Hanzo’s cheek and turned his face toward him. Lucky for him, there weren’t any adverse reactions. “Just look at me, okay? Angela’s gonna be here soon, everythin’ is gonna be fine. I just need you to breathe for me, darlin’. There you go. Just breathe.”

 

“He--” Hanzo’s voice caught as he attempted to speak, though no more words would come. Jesse quickly shushed him, assuring him that there was no need to push himself.

 

He managed to lead Hanzo a bit farther down the hallway, if only to keep him from having to look at the carnage-- And that was all it could be described as-- that laid before them. Gentle circles were rubbed on the back of Hanzo’s hand as he whispered kind, yet admittedly empty assurances. Of course it wouldn’t be okay, Jesse knew that. They had no idea how long Aidan had been there, if there was anything Angela could do. But he had to pretend. To give Hanzo just one fucking inkling of hope.

 

When she finally arrived, Angela had just about the same reaction as Jesse had. Her knuckles white as she gripped her staff, nothing but the duty of a medical professional keeping her from breaking. That was probably one of the only things she hated about this job. You had to distance yourself. You could never allow yourself to feel the hurt that you knew would overtake their families when you have to tell them. You could never wonder just how much fear gripped at their hearts as they realized what was happening to them.

 

She’d made that mistake once before. Not again.

 

Minutes passed.

 

She stepped out of the room, blood on her hands.

 

Jesse and Hanzo both looked at her.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Heroes… deserve to rest.”


	16. La Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had always been ‘Morrison’, or ‘Old man’, or ‘Commander White Savior’, or a string of expletives on rather bad days when he was still new. Jack wasn’t his boss. As far as McCree had been concerned, Jack held no power over him whatsoever, no matter what the rankings said.

Too late, she’d told them.

 

She could have tried, but there was no telling what would have happened. Most likely, there would have been a “Bad reaction”, as she’d put it. That he “Wouldn’t have been himself”. Both Jesse and Hanzo knew what that meant.

 

Even so, that didn’t make it any easier. Aidan was a kid, he should never have been involved in all this shit. Both Jesse and Hanzo knew the feeling. But no matter how much shit they went through with their respective upbringings, they had still ended up better off. Because they were still alive. They’d gotten to grow up, to become adults. 

 

Oh God, he’d only been thirteen. 

 

And then, of course, there was Cam. Torbjörn had been very clear about the fact that the bomb shelter door had been opened from the inside approximately half an hour before the attack had ended. And according to Angela, Aidan had been dead for about fifteen minutes longer than that.

 

“There’s gotta be another explanation.” Jesse sat at the desk opposite of Jack, who held his head in his hands. “There has to be, he wouldn’t…. I know the kid, he wouldn’t do that. He was framed or somethin’.”

 

“Maybe he was.” A glance to the screen projected before him. “But as for right now, we have to assume that he’s dangerous.”

 

Jesse leaned back in his seat. “Never took you for a ‘Guilty ‘til proven innocent’ kinda guy.”

 

He only shook his head, never making eye contact. “There comes a time when you realize you can’t just blissfully ignore evidence that something’s been going on right under your nose.”

 

He didn’t elaborate any further. Jesse didn’t ask him to.

 

“It just doesn’t seem like somethin’ he’d do, y’know?” He knew what this was. This was the denial stage of it all. He didn’t want to believe that Cam had done this, that he was capable of something so terrible. It was hard to comprehend the fact that it was real. 

 

“I know, McCree.” Leaning forward, Jack placed a hand on Jesse’s. “But sometimes, we have to deal with these things. The fact that people aren’t who we thought they were.”

 

Silence as they both took in the words.

 

“How’s Shimada doing?” 

 

Right. Jesse let out a breath. “Not too great. You know how he is with this sorta thing. Always pretendin’ he’s fine, that he don’t need any help. But it is  _ just _ like last time. He’s sittin’ there, broodin’ more than he usually does. I caught him last night sneakin’ outta bed. He sat in front of their door for two  _ hours _ , Morrison. And he keeps insistin’ that he don’t need nothin’. I mean, c’mon, we ain’t idiots. I swear he thinks we are sometimes.” Jack raised a brow. “You know what I mean.” Gaze moved to his hand, which was shaking with how tightly he was gripping the hem of his shirt. “I just… wish he would talk to me. Figured maybe after Genji, he’d get better at that sorta thing.”

 

Giving a sigh of his own, Jack began shuffling through some papers on the desk. “I’m not a marriage counselor, McCree. So I figure you know more than I do about this sort of thing. And I also assume that you’ve talked to him about all this?”

 

“‘Course I did. I ain’t some half-wit main character from a shitty 90’s sitcom.” 

 

Ha. The illusive Morrison Smile. Jesse felt like a cryptid hunter who had just caught sight of a chupacabra.

 

“Tell you what.” Jack looked up, with a softness in his eyes that Jesse wasn’t certain he had ever seen there before. At least not since Fareeha was a little girl. “Go back to your family, McCree. Bring the kids to your room so the four of you can spend some time together. I’ll make some dinner for you all and bring it up.”

 

He couldn’t help the tug of a smile on his lips. Not that he really tried to. “Well shoot, boss. Look atcha, bein’ all buddy-buddy. Whatever happened to all that ‘I’m not your father’ junk?”

 

“Yeah, well… old habits die hard, I guess.” Jesse stood, headed toward the door. But he stopped as Jack spoke again. “You’re not going after Cam, McCree.”

 

He turned. “What makes you think I’m gonna do that?”

 

“Because I’ve known you for more than twenty years. You and Shimada are planning on sneaking out and trying to locate and bring him in. Which, I’ll remind you, last time you did that, you both almost died. One of you did.”

 

“Look, if you’re sayin’ that we’re supposed t’ just let the normal cops deal with this--”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, McCree.” A pause as the words registered. “I’m going with you.”

 

“You’re doin’ what now?”

 

Another smile-- chupacabra and La Llorona in one day-- and Jack focused on his paperwork once again. “We’ve got some information on where he might be. But that’s not important right now. Go see your husband and kids, McCree. We’ll talk later.”

 

There were about fifteen minutes that ticked by after Jesse left before the door opened once again. Ana took a seat in front of the desk. Jack never looked up.

 

“You’re sure this is a good idea?”   
  


“Well, I’m not dead yet. And I like to think I’ve still got a few tricks.”

 

Ana shook her head. “I’m not talking about you, Jack. You know how Jesse is. He will always try to find the good in people if he’s seen that they once had some. Against any--” No. “Against someone else, I would have no concerns, but given how attached he was--”

 

“McCree won’t be a liability.” Said with such certainty. “I think he’s grown up more than either of us realized.”

 

A tilt of the head, an expression of intrigue. “And what makes you say that?”

 

Finally, he met her eyes. His own face had a melancholic aura about it. “He called me ‘boss’.”

 

That word had been said by McCree more times than anyone could count. But only ever directed at one person. And that person was definitely not Jack. Jack had always been ‘Morrison’, or ‘Old man’, or ‘Commander White Savior’, or a string of expletives on rather bad days when he was still new. Jack wasn’t his boss. As far as McCree had been concerned, Jack held no power over him whatsoever, no matter what the rankings said.

 

No, ‘boss’ was a particularly special title when it came to him.

 

‘Boss’ used to be saved for Reyes.


	17. No One Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ain’t givin’ up on me, got it? You’ve been through worse, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Bullets?”

 

“Check.” 

 

“Arrows?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Comms?”

 

“C’mon, darlin’, have some faith in me. This ain’t my first time goin’ out.” Jesse slid over to where Hanzo was packing his own bag, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We’ve got everythin’.”

 

“No you don’t!” Both heads swiveled around the moment Andriana’s voice came from the hallway. Dimitrios stood beside her, both with their arms crossed and wearing uniforms that Jesse hadn’t seen in years.

 

Both looked them over for a moment, though Hanzo was the first to speak before turning back to his bag. “Absolutely not.”

 

Dimitrios took a step forward. “You two can’t just go by yourselves.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing we ain’t. Morrison’s comin’ with us.”

 

“Morrison might not be enough!” All five feet of preteen boy stood pretty much at attention. “I don’t wanna be a dick or anything, but you two don’t exactly have a good track record recently. Not to mention that dad, you’re still down an arm. I’ve been hanging out with Captain Amari and Winston, and Aunt Angela, I could at least help out a little if you get hurt! And Andriana, she can kick some serious ass!”

 

“Actually, I punch things. Kicking is hard when you can’t move your legs.”

 

“Right, yeah. But you just need to trust us and--”

 

“There is nothing to discuss here!” Facing them now, Hanzo’s face deadly serious. A nudge from Jesse letting him know that he should probably cool it a little. A deep breath, Hanzo kneeling before them. “The two of you are more dear to us than you know. I could not stand to lose another. Least of all you. There will come a day when you are prepared to fight. And you will do great things when you are. But that battle has yet to come. Do not wish away your youth. Embrace your childhood, do foolish things and never let anyone tell you to stop. The future will come, that much is certain. For now, be glad that it is not yet here.”

 

Damn, he got them with his philosophical bullshit. Both placed a kiss on the tops of their children’s heads just as Jack appeared in the doorway. “We ready?”

 

Two nods in tandem were his answer.

 

There was one thing that Jesse had never believed in until recently, and that was the whole ‘Opposites attract’ deal. But it was obvious that when it came to smalltalk, yeah, he and Hanzo were a little different. Especially when there was someone else there who was more on Hanzo’s level with that sort of thing. Between him and Morrison, it was hell.

 

So yeah. The fifteen-odd hour flight was practically painful. But at least Lena was flying the dropship, so Jesse had  _ someone _ to talk normally to.

 

She’d offered to tag along for the rest of the fight. They’d insisted that no, she didn’t have to. But yeah, Lena had a tendency not to take no for an answer. So they were twice as prepared as Hanzo and Jesse had originally planned. 

 

A genetically enhanced soldier, an infamous self-made mercenary, an assassin trained since he could walk, and a time-travelling special agent against one sixteen-year-old with a 9mm. Maybe it was overkill. But better to be over cautious than underestimate him. 

 

It wasn’t right, seeing the watchpoint like this. The halls were empty, only emergency lights illuminating the way. Even Athena was silent. Shit, was she all right? Jesse hadn’t even considered that. But as they passed a security camera, he noticed that it followed them as they walked. He tipped his hat ever so slightly toward it in greeting.

 

Scratches, dents, and bullet holes were scattered across the walls and floors from the fight that had led to the evacuation. 

 

Everyone had their weapons in hand, doing all they could to keep their steps light. “How d’ you know he’s here, anyway?” If not for the comms, no one would have been able to make out Jesse’s whispered words.

 

“Someone tripped an alarm. We figured that anyone else would have known better.”

 

“Unless he wanted us to come.” Everyone turned their attention on Hanzo. He only kept walking.

 

“We did consider that. But it’s the only lead we’ve got.”

 

No one could exactly argue with that. 

 

The base looked like it was deserted. But no, something was off. They couldn’t see anyone, but somehow, they knew. They weren’t alone there.

 

Noise from behind a door. The training range. The four looked at one another, each nodding in agreement before Jack kicked open the door.

 

And there he was.

 

He wasn’t facing them. Jack raised his gun first. Lena and Jesse followed. Hanzo kept his bow lowered. “Listen to me.” Hanzo’s voice softer than he intended, but still as even as he’d hoped. “I do not know why you did what you did. What I do know is that you will need someone with you. No matter how often you insist that you will not, even if you yourself believe it. Let us help you.”

 

Cam’s head turned, looking them over. “Aidan was a traitor, he deserved exactly what he got. He was going to throw away everything.”

 

“Cam, the hell’re you--”

 

A deafening crack, Jesse noticing the movement just fast enough to move. The bullet hit the wall behind him. Hanzo finally drew his bow. “We were supposed to get in, get information, and get out. Aidan wanted to stay.” He sighed. “Look, I really don’t wanna kill you guys if I don’t have to. Just let us scope this place out, grab what we came for if it’s here, and we’ll be off. This doesn’t have to concern Overwatch.”

 

“It started to concern Overwatch the moment you infiltrated our ranks.” Jack’s finger on the trigger, ready at any moment. “What is it you’re looking for here, anyway?”

 

Cam laughed, one that no teenager should have been able to muster. “Yeah, okay, let me just tell you the whole plan like a bad movie villain.” He rolled his eyes, seeming to be completely unbothered by the fact that four guns and an arrow were all trained on his head. 

 

Another gunshot, Lena gripping her shoulder and dropping her pistols. A flash of light, and she stood uninjured with a cocked eyebrow. But this victory didn’t last long. A heavy impact against her lower back threw her forward, a now familiar figure already beginning to attack Jack. 

 

Lena and Jesse on Cam, Hanzo and Jack on The Demon. It only hit Jesse now that Cam had definitely been trained prior to being recruited. He’d been faking being an amature for the sake of the facade. 

 

The Demon didn’t seem to be faking anything. Any bullets or arrows he took lodged in his armor, and even a helix rocket to the chest only threw him back into the wall. 

 

Hanzo took this opportunity. He dashed forward, held an arrow in his fist and pressed it against the assailant’s throat. Even if they hadn’t been fighting for their lives, no one would have been able to make out what Hanzo was saying. But it was important, that much was clear. What emotion flooded his words? Even he didn’t know. But the Japanese, as fluid as always, trembled from rage, or sorrow, or perhaps an amalgamation of the two. The Demon never said a word. Just stared back from behind the mask. “Tell them!” Back to English now. “Tell them what you always told me! Give them your lectures about duty and loyalty and prove that you have not forgotten!”

 

The Demon seemed to break out of his stupor at this moment, kicking Hanzo back and grabbing his sai off his hip. 

 

Jesse needed to reload. Shit, come on, he never fumbled with his bullets, now wasn’t the time. But he was working with one hand here. Not to mention that Hanzo’s words, the ones he’d been able to understand, they’d shaken him up. What was he talking about, what did all that mean? Were they right about The Demon being an assassin from his family? 

 

Metal clinking on the ground.

 

He’d dropped them.

 

He’d dropped the  _ fucking bullets _ .

 

Cam’s gun was pointed directly at him.

 

Jesse closed his eyes.

 

The shot came.

 

But there was no pain. And he definitely knew what a bullet hole felt like. 

 

As he opened his eyes, he saw the world through a blue filter. Behind him, a voice he was unfamiliar with. “For your own safety, please remain behind the barrier.”

 

Well shoot. There was something you didn’t see every day.

 

“Jesse McCree.” The omnic spoke matter-of-factly. “Former Overwatch agent, currently wanted in the United States for charges including murder, theft, and grand larceny.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m a regular Billy the Kid.” Bullets back in his gun now, firing at Cam. “And your name’s Orisa. I’ve seen you on TV, whaddaya say we go for a test run?”

 

“Of course. I have been sent to assist you.”

 

Awesome.

 

How many rounds did they go through? No one bothered to keep track. Hanzo had pulled arrows out of the floor again and again, having to replace blunted heads like there was no tomorrow. There might not be. 

 

It could have been hours, it could have been thirty minutes, but in time, Cam spoke. “You.” He pointed at The Demon. “That’s enough. Over here.” The Demon followed orders. Holy shit, he was taking orders from a  _ kid _ . So either Cam was high-ranking, or The Demon was low. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath. “We’re done here, mission failed. They didn’t find it.”

 

Just as he said this, an unfamiliar drop ship appeared before them, a ladder dropping down. Cam grabbed on and began climbing.

 

He didn’t get to finish. Just as everyone was about to pull their respective triggers, he fell. It didn’t sound like any of the weapons in the room, but Cam was riddled with bullets by the time he hit the ground. 

 

The Demon acted immediately. He grabbed Cam’s gun, fired. At first, Jesse wondered if he was just a bad shot, he wasn’t aiming anywhere near them. But a sudden blast of heat and noise told him that he’d hit exactly what he’d wanted to.

 

Jack felt everything.

 

He felt the fire on the back of his neck, he felt himself thrown onto his chest and the smoke burning his throat and lungs. He’d felt it before.

 

No, stop. Focus, Morrison.  

 

_ Focus, Morrison! _

 

Try to stand.

 

_ Don’t move, okay? Goddammit! _

 

Shit, his prosthetics were shattered.

 

_ This is Reyes! I’ve got Morrison with me, he needs a med evac now! _

 

God, they were so young back then. Just two new soldiers put on the same job. They’d hardly known each other. Who’d have thought that as he lost his legs, he’d be gaining a friend?

 

Too bad it didn’t last. Maybe they hadn’t gotten to know each other as well as he’d thought.

 

_ Jack! _

 

_ Jack! _

 

“Jack!”

 

Overhead, the enemy dropship was far gone. Everyone was shouting his name. 

 

He pulled himself to reality again as Jesse grabbed onto him. “C’mon, Jack, we gotta go! Someone help me lift him!” 

 

“Get out!” He pushed Jesse back with more force than one would expect. “Back up, McCree! Now!”

 

The heat, the noises coming from his gun. 

 

A helix rocket fired on its own.

 

“Fuck!” Lena didn’t swear often. It seemed she made an exception. Nothing of note was said as they hoisted him onto Orisa’s back, who didn’t appear to mind. 

 

They got far enough away so that a secondary blast wouldn’t hit them.

 

“C’mon, Morrison!” Once he was on the ground, Jesse grabbed one of his biotic field emitters, activating it immediately. “You ain’t givin’ up on me, got it? You’ve been through worse, you’re gonna be fine.” 

 

Try not to look at the blood soaking through his jacket.

 

“People still need you, boss. What’ll Ana and Angela say if we come back withoutcha?”

 

“Jesse….” Hanzo knelt beside him. 

 

“Come on, Jack!”

 

Taking him into his arms, Hanzo held Jesse as he himself had been held so many times in these past few years. Whenever things got hard, whenever he felt he was alone. He even pulled Lena in, as she wasn’t doing very well, either. 

 

And they took a few moments to just sit.


	18. Epilogue

Nothing felt the same.

 

Dimitrios and Andriana didn’t ask to come on missions anymore. Not that they didn’t still train, but Morrison’s death hit them hard enough to understand. He’d been at this for decades, this wasn’t something someone could just jump into.

 

No one knew who had sent for Orisa. The girl who had built her said that she’d gotten a letter, supposedly from Overwatch. There weren’t any files that suggested it was sent from any Overwatch base. It was just more questions. But at least the kids got someone their age to talk to for a few days. And Mr and Mrs Oladele were good people, too. 

 

For the time being, things were stagnant. It would probably stay like that for a while. 

 

Hanzo knocked on the bedroom door, handing Jesse a cup of coffee. “How are you doing?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Are you lying to me?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

As he held the mug in one hand, Hanzo took the newly-repaired prosthetic in his own. “What can I do for you?”

 

A second or two of consideration before Jesse leaned his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Just… stay with me.”

 

He could do that. 

 

“Hanzo….” He looked up, straightened his back. “You were sayin’ somethin’ that day. Somethin’ about… loyalty and such. What was all that?” A long exhale, an attempt to find the words. Taking too long. “Darlin’, is he one of your family’s goons?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“That ain’t a yes or no. That dropship, did you notice? It had the same symbol as the people who attacked us, the ones Cam and Aidan were with. The eye. That ain’t one of your guys’ things, is it?”

 

Hanzo shook his head, took another breath. “He is fast…. Talented in combat. The way he fights….”

 

He didn’t seem to want to continue. And usually, Jesse wouldn’t push him. But this guy had killed Morrison, and who knew how many people before that. “Babe, you know I don’t wanna force you to talk about stuff if you don’t wanna. But we need any help we can get. Things are gonna be rough for a while,  if we can get any information… things might be a little easier.”

 

He was right, Hanzo knew. But just thinking about it felt like he was being torn apart. 

 

Hanzo nodded. He chose his words carefully.

 

“...He fights like my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man a cliffhanger!!
> 
> Sorry about the wait after Kintsugi Cigars. A lot of stuff happened, not to mention that I added this installment in on a whim. But we've finally finished this one! Next one's gonna be good! And keep an eye out for at least one one-shot!
> 
> Here's hoping that I don't spend this long again I am so sorry


End file.
